Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Novelization
by Calmoose415
Summary: A fanfic adaptation of the classic Rankin/Bass special, Rudolph is a young reindeer born with an unnaturally red-glowing nose. When his secret is discovered by all of Christmas Town, he runs away from home. Along the way, he meets Hermey, an elf wanting to be a dentist, Yukon Corneilious, a prospector seeking fame and fortune, and Clarice, the only doe who is accepting of his nose.
1. The Birth of a Legend

**Hey, guys! Calmoose here! Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer is one of my favorite Christmas specials ever! I have a lot of nostalgia for it and I watch almost every year at Christmas. And so, this is my late gift to all of you. A retelling of the Rankin Bass classic! My idea was to sort of retell the events of the special, but with a little more detail. Hope you all like it and Merry Christmas! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer or anything else in this story**

Chapter 1: The Birth of a Legend

If I had lived to be one-hundred, I'd never be able to forget the big snowstorm a couple of years ago. Of course, there are usually snowstorms up here in the North Pole, but even we have our limits. The weather closed in and well, you might not believe it, but the world almost missed Christmas that year. _Almost._

Oh, excuse me. Where are my manners? Call me Sam. Sam the Snowman to precise. What's the matter? You've never seen a snowman talk, let alone write a story before?

Anyways, back to what I was talking about. I live in a wonderful place called Christmas Town, or as others would call it, the North Pole. The snow fall there was relaxing and beautiful, and you could explore the wide, nice-looking Christmas Tree forest. The Christmas Tree forest always looked so majestic in the winter. It was a magical place in the North Pole, and is said to be the only place in the entire North Pole where Christmas Trees can grow. A nice place to live, you know.

Christmas Town is always brimming with life, from the Christmas seals to the snow owls and polar bears (don't worry, they're friendly). Of course, the number one citizens in Christmas Town are the Clauses, Santa and the Missus. They live in this large castle at the center of the North Pole. First castle on the left. Matter of fact, the _only_ castle on the left, heh-heh.

If you somehow managed to get to one of the top windows of the castle, you could even see Mrs. Claus trying to fatten her now skinny husband up for the holidays with lots of food while also saying, "Kris Kringle! You haven't touched a morsel! I'll have to get a new suit in. Eat!"

And if you listened and watched closely, you could see Santa pick up his fork and knife while replying with, "I'm busy, Jessica. It's almost Christmas."

"Whoever heard of a skinny Santa?" You would hear Mrs. Claus question. "Eat! Eat!"

Now don't any of you worry your heads about old Saint Nick. Mrs. Claus would always have him plenty fattened up by Christmas Eve. It's always the same story. Ah, I always love the Christmasey time of the year. Especially when everything is moving happy and smooth like it is for this season. Nothing like that year of the big snowstorms.

I honestly don't know what we would've done without Rudolph to pull us through. Who's Rudolph you may ask? Could it be that some of you are not acquainted with the story of Rudolph? Well, pull up an ice block and lend an ear.

Now, you know how Santa uses these flying reindeer to pull his sleigh, right? You know Dasher, and Dancer, and Prancer, and Vixen, Comet and Cupid, Donner and Blitzen.

_But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all?_

* * *

Well, now, let me tell you about about Rudolph. The beginning would be a good start. It all started a couple years ago before the big snow. It was springtime at the North Pole, and Santa's lead reindeer, Donner, had just become a proud papa.

Donner lived in a small, cozy cave just near Santa's Castle with his wife, Mrs. Donner. Donner was, of course, a tall fully grown reindeer with large antlers and brown fur. Mrs. Donner was slightly shorter than her husband, no antlers and light brown fur.

Donner smiled proudly down at his wife as she lay down in a small bed of moss next to their newborn fawn. This was such a wonderful day for the both of them. Having a happy newborn to call their own filled their hearts with great joy. The little fawn had chest-nut brown fur with a white-furred muzzle and tummy, along with big beady black eyes that seemed to glimmer with innocence.

"I... I'm a father," Donner said, barely containing his excitement. "He will grow up to be strong, like his father."

Mrs. Donner giggled a bit as she gently licked her newborn son. "Hopefully, he has his mother's sense." She said teasingly, earning a chuckle from Donner. "He needs a name." She said. "How about Kringle?"

"Kringle?" Donner asked. "The guys would probably accuse me of kissing up to the boss. No, how about... Donner Junior?"

Mrs. Donner gave her husband a slightly flat look, but her smile still remained. "Are you serious?"

Donner laughed. "Nah, I love the kid too much." He then thought for a moment. "How about... Rudolph?"

Mrs. Donner smiled with a nod. "I think it's a fine name." She replied as she nuzzled her chestnut colored son. The newly christened Rudolph raised his head almost in response, revealing his adorable face and sparkling eyes.

"Hey! Hey!" Donner laughed. "He knows his name already."

Rudolph smiled and giggled happily as he lifted his head, looking up at his parents for the first time. "Pa... pa..." Rudolph spoke up, speaking his first words. "Ma... ma..."

Mrs. Donner gave an excited gasp. "And he knows who we are too!"

At first glance, Rudolph was a nice little reindeer. Healthy and absolutely perfect... except for one thing. The minute he spoke his first words, his nose suddenly shined a bright red, creating a harsh whistling sound that startled his parents.

"He's-he's got a shiny nose!" Mrs. Donner exclaimed in surprise.

"Sh-sh-shiny?" Donner asked in equal surprise. "I'd even say it glowed!"

Rudolph didn't seem to notice anything wrong as he giggled while his nose began to flicker and glow once more.

"Well, we'll simply have to overlook it." Mrs. Donner stated, regaining her composure. "It's not that big of a deal. It's only his nose."

"Only his nose?" Donner questioned. "How can you overlook that? His beak blinks like a blinkin' beacon!"

Just then, the two parents then heard the immediately recognizable sound of, "Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!"

They turned around and saw Santa Claus himself entering their cave, looking quite skinny as he wore plaid snow trousers and a red coat and flat cap as he approached the Donners. "Well, Donner, where's the new member of the family?" Santa asked, his thick snow-white beard moving up and down as he spoke. "After all, if he's going to be on my team someday, he'd better get to know me."

"Oh, he's right over there, Santa." Donner replied, gesturing to the newborn fawn.

"Well, hi there." Santa greeted kindly as he approached Rudolph, kneeling down to his level. "Aren't you the sturdy little fellow? Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!" He then gently patted Rudolph's head, much to the little fawn's delight.

"San-ta." Rudolph spoke up in his squeaky little voice, squinting his eyes as he tried to pronounce the Jolly Fat Man's name. He also seemed to have inherited his father's strength too as he immediately up and wobbled over to Kringle, much to his parent's and Santa's surprise.

"Ha, ha. And smart too!" Santa chuckled as he once again gently petted the little fawn's head. "And sturdy too!"

Rudolph smiled happily at Santa's praise when his nose suddenly began to glow again, completely surprising Santa. "Great bouncing icebergs!" Santa exclaimed once Rudolph's red light dimmed down. Santa then turned to his lead reindeer. "Donner, how did-?"

"Now, I'm sure it's probably some kind of nonconformity that he'll grow out of, Santa." Donner quickly said, standing next to Santa. "We just have to give it time."

"Well, let's hope so if he wants to make the sleigh team someday." Santa replied. "I'd hate for a brilliant young fellow such as him to be excluded from my team because of a simple nonconformity."

You see, there was a strict law in the North Pole stating that reindeer with different features wouldn't be allowed to pull Santa's sleigh. Of course, everyone knew this, but not everyone agreed with it. Ironically, Santa and Mrs. Claus were not too fond of the law itself, but they had to go with it as it was northern regulations.

Santa then shifted his gaze to Rudolph as he once again kneeled to his level. "You see, little fellow, every year I shine up my jingle bells for eight lucky reindeer. And if you do good enough, you could be one of them one day."

He then stood up at full height and began to sing.

"_J__ingle, jingle, jingle," _Santa sang with a jolly voice.

_"You will hear my sleigh bells ring_

_I am old Kris Kringle, __I'm the King of Jingling _

_Jingle, jingle, reindeer. __Through the frosty air they'll go." _Santa continued to sing as Donner flew up into the air for demonstration while Rudolph watched in awe. The red nosed fawn then stood up and jumped into the air, trying to fly, but only ended up landing on his face. He then raised his head from the ground, a discouraged expression on his face.

_"They are not just plain deer, they're the __fastest deer I know." _Santa sang as he gently helped Rudolph up, giving him an encouraging pat on the head. Rudolph's smile returned as he tried on his father's harness, despite it being too big for him. But he didn't seem to care as his nose glowed brightly again.

"_Ho! Ho! You must believe that on Christmas Eve, I won't pass you by, I'll dash away in my magic sleigh flying through the sky_

_Jingle, jingle, jingle_

_You will hear my sleigh bells ring_

_I am old Kris Kringle, __I'm the King of Jingling_

_I am old Kris Kringle, I'm the King of Jingling! Ho! Ho!" _Santa finished.

After finishing his song, Santa kindly waved goodbye as he left the cave. "Bye-bye." Rudolph spoke.

"This won't be a problem." Donner said reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll grow out of it at some point."

Mrs. Donner gently nuzzled her husband as she tried to comfort him. "But what if he doesn't? It'd be such a shame." She said sadly, gazing lovingly at her son who bounced happily around the cave. "If only we could make that nose like everyone else's."

Donner's eyes snapped open as an idea instantly popped in his head. "Wait a minute! I've got it! We'll hide Rudolph's nose!"

"Hide it?" Mrs. Donner questioned in concern. "You know I didn't mean that literally, right? Are you sure he'll be alright with this?"

"I know. I don't exactly like it either." Donner replied. "But it's the only way he'll be able to fit in." He then turned to his son. "Comer here, boy." He said gently, gesturing for him with his hoof.

Though a bit hesitant, Rudolph waddled over to his parents, gazing up at them with innocent eyes. "You'll be a normal little buck just like everybody else, is that okay? A chip of the old antlers!" Donner said, scrapping up some dirt with his hoof and putting it on Rudolph's red nose, making it look like a regular nose.

Rudolph looked down at his dirt covered nose as it felt quite strange for him.

"Oh, you'll get used to it eventually." Donner reassured. "Put it there, son."

The baby fawn smiled cheerfully as he nuzzled his father. "Aww, gee." Donner chuckled as he and Mrs. Donner both nuzzled their son.

After releasing from their embrace, Rudolph shook the dirt off his nose, revealing his red one again as it glowed brightly.

* * *

Well, for the next few years, the Donners did a pretty fair job of hiding Rudolph's... uh... 'nonconformity'.

In that time, Donner taught Rudolph everything he needed to know, all the ins and outs of being a reindeer. Like how to get food, how to fight off enemies, things like that.

But most important of all, Donner specifically taught his son to beware of the Abominable Snow Monster of the North. The Abominable was an ancient creature roaming the land, devouring any morsel he could find. He's a big, hairy monster with razor-sharp teeth and stood as tall as a house. You could always be told of his approach by the 'THUD', 'THUD' of his massive feet... but he can also easily vanish into the snow. He could be right in front of you, but you wouldn't realize it until he got you. Many legends depict of where he came from. Some say he is from an ancient race of snow monsters that had been living in the North Pole long before Santa settled here. Others say that he was some kind of unevolved creature that had an insatiable hunger for any living thing that roamed the North Pole.

But one thing for sure about him is that he's mean, he's nasty, and he hates everything to do with Christmas.

* * *

Now aside from the Abominable, business goes on as usual in Christmas Town. And soon, it is right before Christmas. And everybody is getting ready for that big sleigh ride on the night of the 24th, Christmas Eve.

You see, all the toys Santa brings to children all over the world are made by special elves in his workshop. Santa's workshop was always quite a scene to behold, especially near Christmas.

Inside Santa's workshop, you would find hundreds upon hundreds of elves working hard to make the presents for all the children in the world. See, elves have that certain knack for toy making.

All except for this one misfit. This misfit elf with blond hair and wearing a normal elf outfit of a blue coat and hat with a red ribbon on it and red pants with black boots. His name was Hermey. And as of now, he didn't seem to be fully into his work as he lazily painted a toy caboose while resting his cheek on his hand.

"HERMEY!"

Said elf jolted and nearly yelped in surprise as he looked to see the Head Elf with his short, ginger goatee and in his usual green coat and hat approach him. The Head Elf looked rather furious as his face looked rather red.

"Aren't you going to finish painting that yet?!" Head Elf questioned, gesturing the toy Hermey was still painting.

Hermey tried to speak, but felt his words catch in his throat. So instead, he simply shook his head fearfully in response.

"Well there's a pileup a mile wide behind you, _again_!" Head Elf yelled. "What's eat'n ya, boy?!"

Hermey sighed as he slumped down on his stool. "Not... happy with my work, I guess." He replied glumly, much to his bosses' shock and anger.

"WHAT?!"

"I just don't like to make toys." Hermey explained as he slumped even further onto his desk. "It just... doesn't suit me."

"Oh, well, if that's all," Head Elf shrugged, casually oblivious to what the younger elf had just said before his eyes popped wide open in shock. "WHAT?! YOU DON'T LIKE TO MAKE TOYS?!"

"Not really, sir." Hermey replied.

"HERMEY DOESN"T LIKE TO MAKE TOYS!" Head Elf announced to the entire room.

All of the elves gasped in shock as they began to whisper and murmur to each other. After what felt like a few minutes of doing this, the elves then finally stopped talking to each other as they all glared at Hermey.

"SHAME ON YOU!" They all chanted, causing the younger elf to shrink back into his stool.

"Do you mind telling me what you do want to do?!" Head Elf demanded.

"... well, sir, someday I'd actually like to be a-" Hermey paused for a moment. "A dentist."

"A dentist?!" Head Elf questioned angrily as all of the other Elves burst out laughing.

"Well, we need one up here with how much sugar we eat." Hermey replied with a bit more confidence. An eager grin then came on his face as he pulled out a book of dentistry from under the table. "Besides, I've actually been studying it a lot and it's really quite fascinating, you've no idea." He then opened the book and began reading it. "Molars, and Bicuspids, and Incisors-"

He was interrupted when Head Elf suddenly snatched his book from his hands. "Now listen, you! Because I'm only gonna explain this once!" Head Elf snapped. "YOUR an ELF! And elves make toys!" He then picked up the unfinished toy caboose and shoved it into Hermey's hands. "Now get to work!"

Just then, there was a loud ringing from a loud bell nearby, getting of the elves attention.

"Ten minutes break!" Head Elf announced. All of the elves quickly put away what they were doing as they headed out of the workshop. Hermey was about to head out as well when the Head Elf shoved him back onto his stool. "Not for you, though!" He stated, glaring at the younger elf. "Finish the job or your fired!"

With that, Head Elf headed out of the workshop, slamming the door behind him and leaving Hermey all alone.

A single small tear ran down Hermey's cheek as he gazed sadly at the unfinished toy. He then bent down and picked up his book of dentistry before setting it on the table.

_"Why am I such a misfit?" _Hermey sang sadly as he read his book.

_"I am not just a nitwit_

_You can't fire me, I quit_

_Seems, I don't fit."_

With that, Hermey pushed the unfinished toy aside as he folded his arms and rested his chin on the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rudolph was having his growing pains too. And not actual growing pains, if you know what I mean. Over the years, he had grown a bit older, becoming a humble and yet timid young fawn, his chestnut fur slightly darker as his antlers began to sprout out of his head.

However, his glowing red nose hadn't gone away as the Donners had hoped. And you'd better believe old Donner was determined to keep Rudolph's nose a secret from everyone.

"Alright, son. Try it on." Donner said, holding up a false black nose in his hoof.

"I don't wanna." Rudolph complained, his red nose glowing slightly. "Daddy, I don't like it."

"I know, son. But it's for your own good." Donner stated. "So you'll like it and wear it!"

"Donner..." Mrs. Donner tried to speak up.

"Aww, but Daddy..." Rudolph whined, but didn't get to finish as Donner placed the false nose over Rudolph's nose. Rudolph never liked this. It muted his sense of smell and felt heavy on his face. "It's not very comfortable." He said, his voice sounding slightly nasal.

"It's bothering him, Donner." Mrs. Donner said in concern. "Maybe you should-"

"There are more important things than comfort: self-respect." Donner stated before turning to Rudolph. "You wear this and Santa can't object to you."

However, Rudolph looked far from pleased as he lowered his head sadly and walked out of the cave.

Mrs. Donner watched her son go as she walked up to her husband. "Donner, I really think your being too hard on him."

Donner was about argue, but then he sighed. "Your right. But unless we have another way of concealing his nose, this is the only way."

Mrs. Donner remained silent as she sadly gazed at the cave entrance.

* * *

Outside the cave, a light snowfall had begun to come down as Rudolph sat in a small pile of snow at the shore of a small frozen pond. He then removed the false nose from his muzzle and watched as his red nose glowed uncontrollably.

_"Why am I such a misfit?" _Rudolph sang, his voice cracking as fresh tears sprung in his eyes.

_"I am not just a nitwit_

_Just because my nose glows_

_Why don't I fit in?"_

And with that, his dam finally broke as Rudolph lay down in the snow, tears streaming down his cheeks as he quietly sobbed to himself, the snow continuing to fall. Raising his a bit head, Rudolph gazed down at his reflection in the frozen water of the pond. His nose once again flared up, creating a brief glow before going dim.

"Oh, I hate being different." Rudolph lamented miserably. "Why can't I be normal like everyone else?"

The young red-nosed buck stood up, his head low as the snowfall finally stopped. As the clouds began to clear, Rudolph noticed a large pile of snow near him. He gazed down at his nose before walking over to the mound of snow. Then, without as much as a second thought, stuck his nose into the snow.

"There." He said, his voice sounding stuffed. "Now no one will see me. I'll just stay here my whole life." Rudolph then sneezed as he began to shiver.

"A bit chilly to be out here on your own."

Rudolph jumped a bit at the voice. He looked up over the mound of snow to see none other than Santa Claus himself walking his way. "Hello young buck." Santa greeted with a kind smile.

"H-h-hello, sir." Rudolph stammered, remaining frozen where he was.

The Jolly Fat Man quickly noticed the way the young fawn was positioned. "Lose something son?" He asked in concern.

"... N-no, sir."

Rudolph then sneezed again, forcing him to pull out of the snow mound and revealing his nose. He smiled sheepishly as his nose began to glow again. Santa almost instantly recognized the young fawn as he chuckled.

"Ho ho, I remember you now." Santa said with a smile. "The son of my star sleigh-puller, Donner, Rudolph! Heh heh. You've grown since the last time we met."

"Yeah." Rudolph sighed, his voice almost shameful. "But my nose is still the same."

"I see." Santa noted as he kneeled down next to the red-nosed reindeer. "So I understand that you want to make your father proud someday?"

The young fawn gazed down at the snow-covered ground. "You wouldn't want me on your team, sir." He sighed. "Not with this nose at least."

Santa, however, chuckled. "But I think your nose is grand."

Rudolph gazed up at him in surprise. "You do?" He asked. "But weren't you surprised to see it glow when you first saw it?"

"I'll admit I was a bit startled when I saw your nose glow for the first time," Santa replied, "but who am I to judge someone by their differences? Look at me, for instance. I'm an old, plump man who rides a sleigh delivering presents across the world in a single night for crying out loud!"

A small smile formed on Rudolph's lips as he took in the old Kringle's kind words. "Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me." He then sneezed again, causing his nose to glow once more.

Santa quickly noticed this. "You look mighty cold, son." He stated as he took off his scarf and gently wrapped it around Rudolph's neck.

Rudolph sniffled a bit as his nose dimmed down. "Thanks again, sir. But... I'm afraid that if I reveal my nose to everyone, they'll laugh at me and call me names just because I'm different." He looked down a bit. "It'll hurt, your honor."

Santa then placed a hand on Rudolph's shoulder. "We're all different on the outside, son. But what counts, young buck, what really counts is whats inside our hearts. And as far as I can tell, hearts don't come any bigger than yours." He said, giving Rudolph a wink.

A full smile now formed on Rudolph's face as he felt touched by the jolly fat man's words.

"Just remember, Rudolph, I consider every elf and animal a part of my family, and that includes you." Santa stated.

Rudolph nodded. "I'm glad to hear that you accept me, sir." But then returned to his concerned state. "But I'm not sure everyone else will."

Santa felt a pang of sympathy as he gazed at the young, red-nosed fawn. He wanted to fit in, he really did, he just wasn't sure how. "Tell you what, son," He spoke up, getting Rudolph's attention, "you can keep it hidden for a little longer. And when you feel brave enough, you can show everybody, and maybe they'll accept you for who you are." He then smiled with a shrug. "Who knows? Maybe someday you'll be able to join your father on my team."

The young red-nosed reindeer was astonished before he beamed with happiness. "Thank you so much, sir." He said before he jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Santa laughed merrily as he returned the hug. "Glad I could be of help." He said as he set Rudolph down. "Now you'd better head home before you catch a real cold."

Rudolph nodded before he merrily trotted his way back to his cave, his confidence restored.


	2. The Reindeer Games

Chapter 2: Reindeer Games

And so time passes, Christmas comes and goes as scheduled, and soon it is late November. That's when all the new fawns come out with their folks to meet the other new fawns, and to be inspected by Santa!

Their meeting place was usually in a large open field near Santa's castle, just at the edge of the Christmas Tree forest. The field was also nicely covered in a smooth, thick blanket of snow, surrounded on nearly all sides by several decorated Christmas trees.

The field was often filled to the brim with laughter and play as the fawns rolled around in the snow. However, Rudolph, despite wearing a false nose to cover up his real one, seemed rather hesitant to go join them as he and his parents approached the field.

"Now, don't you worry about your nose, son." Donner encouraged, nudging him forward a bit. "Just get out there and be yourself. And remember, your my little buck."

Despite the slight encouragement, Rudolph still didn't seem to feel any better as he reluctantly walked out onto the field. As he walked, he kept his head down as he didn't really want to make eye contact with anyone.

However, he didn't really pay attention to where he was going as he bumped into another fawn around his age. When he looked up, he noticed the fawn had the same chestnut brown fur as he did and a blond tuft on his head.

"Hi." The fawn greeted. "My name's Fireball. What's yours?"

"... Rudolph." He replied shyly.

"You want to be buddies?" Fireball asked.

"Really?" Rudolph asked, a smile coming to his face as he actually started to get excited.

"Sure." Fireball replied. "Now, come on. We're gonna be late." He then ran down the field, with a slightly puzzled Rudolph quickly following him.

"Late for what?" Rudolph asked curiously as they trotted across the field. "Where are we going?"

Fireball turned to Rudolph with a big smile plastered on his face. "To the Reindeer Games, silly. Makes antlers grow, helps us learn to fly." His smile then turned into a big, toothy grin. "Besides, it's a great way to show off in front of the does. C'mon!"

Rudolph finally allowed himself to smile as he felt happy that he had actually made a friend. And so he followed Fireball to another part of the field, ready to part take in the Reindeer Games.

* * *

Meanwhile, the elves were bustling with activity. Christmas isn't for a while, but they still keep busy with lessons in elf improvement.

At Santa's castle, all of the elves gathered together in the large living room with Santa and Mrs. Claus sitting in large chairs in front of the elves.

"All out for Elf Practice!" Head Elf called as all of the elves scrambled to get into positions.

"Well, let's get this over with." Santa sighed as he looked down at his watch, having seen this performance way too many times to count. "I have to go down and look over the new deer."

"Okay, Santa." Head Elf, now speaking in a strangely goofy voice, replied. "Now let's try out the new elf song I wrote." He then turned to the rest of the elves. "And remember, it's for Santa." He then pulled out baton from his coat and began to wave it around to orchestrate. "And a one-ah, and a two-uh, and a three-uh."

_"Ho, ho, ho. Ho, ho, ho! We are Santa's Elves!" _The elves sang, playing their respective instruments.

_"We are Santa's Elves, filling Santa's shelves_

_With a toy for each girl and boy, oh, we are Santa's Elves."_

_"We work hard all day.." _A short, skinny elf sang.

_"But our work is play.." _A slightly more plump elf interrupted, resulting in the shorter, slightly peeved elf to bop him over the head with a doll.

_"Dolls we try out, see if they cry out, we are Santa's Elves._

_We've a special job each year..."_

_"We don't like to brag."_ A tall elf wearing glasses sang, popping up from the crowd.

_"Christmas Eve, we always fill Santa's bag," _The elves continued to sing as the Head Elf looked back to Santa, hoping to see a look of approval on his face. But his hopes were dashed when he saw that the Jolly Fatman only looked bored if anything as he kept glancing at his watch and shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Luckily on the other hand, Mrs. Claus seemed to be enjoying the song as she clapped her hands with the song.

_"Santa knows who's good, do the things he should_

_And we bet you he won't forget you_

_We are Santa's Elves."_

The music then went instrumental as the elves played their instruments to the best they could, creating a nice melody.

_"We've a special job each year..."_

_"We don't like to brag." _The tall elf with the glasses sang again, only for the other elves to stuff him in a large sack.

_"Christmas Eve, we always fill Santa's bag_

_Santa knows who's good, do the things he should_

_And we bet you we won't forget you, we are Santa's Elves_

_Ho, ho, ho. Ho, ho, ho. We are Santa's Elves, ho, ho!"_

Mrs. Claus smiled as she clapped in applause to the song. However, Santa's thoughts were rather different from her's.

"Hmm," He murmured, stroking his long white beard. "Well, it needs work. I have to go." He stated as he got up from his chair and went to his quarters.

"Oh, what does papa know?' Mrs. Claus questioned. "It's beautiful!" She then got up from her chair and walked over to the Head Elf. "You keep it just the way it was." She told him kindly before going after her husband. "Papa? Papa?!"

Once they were both gone, Head Elf immediately turned around and glared at the elves who instantly shrank back in fear.

"That sounded terrible!" Head Elf scorned, speaking in his normal voice. "The tenor section was weak!"

"I-it wasn't our fault, boss." One elf nervously spoke up. "Hermey never showed up."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Back at the workshop, Hermey sat in his stool again, looking like he was performing a dental surgery on a small doll. In his mind, if he didn't want to make toys, he could at least check their teeth.

"Now don't you worry. This won't hurt a bit." Hermey reassured the doll as he got out some string to floss the doll's teeth. But he didn't get the chance to do so as the Head Elf came bursting through the door, startling Hermey.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU AT ELF PRACTICE?!" Head Elf bellowed, stomping over to the younger elf.

Hermey took a moment to regain his composure. "I-I was just fixing this doll's teeth, sir." He stuttered fearfully.

"Just fixing-" Head Elf sputtered, nearly losing his temper again. "Now listen! We have dolls that cry, talk, walk, blink, and run a temperature! We don't need any chewing dolls around here!"

Hermey looked down as it seemed his one and only chance had been denied. "I just... thought I finally found a way to fit in." Hermey said solemnly.

"YOU'LL NEVER FIT IN!" Head Elf yelled, much to Hermey's shock and sadness. Head Elf then headed over to the door before stopping and turning back to glare angrily at Hermey one last time. "Now you come to Elf Practice and learn how to wiggle your ears and chuckle warmly and go 'hee-hee' and 'ho-ho' and other important stuff like that!" He then turned away from Hermey and walked out the door.

"A dentist! GOOD GRIEF!" He shouted, before he slammed the door behind him, leaving Hermey alone once more.

Hermey sat down at his stool in silence, contemplating his bosses' harsh words as they still rung in his head before he gazed down at the doll he was about give dental surgery to. His face then hardened as he got up from his stool and began packing several important objects into a small backpack.

"No. I just can't. Not anymore." Hermey said to himself as he zipped the backpack closed. "What's the use, anyway? It's just like he said, I'll never fit in."

Hefting the backpack onto his back, Hermey opened up a nearby window. "Looks like I'm on my own now." He said as he climbed out the window, taking one last look back at Santa's castle before he ventured out into the Christmas Tree forest.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the playing fields, Rudolph and his new friend Fireball were happily playing with each other and several other fawns in the field. After a bit of playing, the two walked together and began to get to know each other.

That is, until a fawn slightly older than them walked up to them.

"Well, well, well." The older fawn remarked with a smirk.

Fireball let out a groan of annoyance while Rudolph simply looked confused. "Hey, Scatcher." Fireball groaned.

As Rudolph looked to Scratcher, he noticed the older buck had slightly crooked antlers and bucked teeth. Rather strange looking.

"It's good to see all the fresh rookies partaking in the Reindeer Games, even if they won't match up to my awesomeness." Scratcher bragged. "You know, I'm glad you two showed up. I wouldn't have the chance to prove that I'm good enough to join Santa's team when some of the other deer don't make the cut."

"Look, Scratcher, just because you're chosen to be one of the future sleigh-pullers doesn't mean your better than us." Fireball shot back. "You could at least try to encourage us instead of just boasting about yourself."

Scratcher rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, sure." He then turned his gaze over to Rudolph. "And who's the new kid?"

"Oh, m-me?" Rudolph stammered nervously. "I'm, uh... Rudolph."

"Rudolph?" Scratcher questioned, cocking his head slightly. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

"Well, not that I know of?" Rudolph replied. "I mean, so what? I've heard a lot of people have names that can be labeled for both boys and girls."

Fireball frowned as he stepped towards Scratcher. "Come on, Scratcher, lay off him. It's not that big a deal."

"Oh, come on, I'm just teasing. Of course it isn't." Scratcher responded. His expression then turned to one of confusion when he suddenly noticed Rudolph's nose was a bit larger than normal. "Wish I could say the same about his nose, though. What do you feed that thing?" His eyes then narrowed suspiciously. "Or maybe you have something hiding under there."

Rudolph immediately looked worried before he frowned at Scratcher. "I don't!"

"What's the matter?" Scratcher taunted. "You afraid everyone will be ashamed of your nose and your girly name?"

"I thought you just agreed it wasn't that big of a deal!" Rudolph exclaimed.

"Sure, I don't." Scratcher shrugged. "But does everyone else?"

"Okay, that's enough, Scratcher!" Fireball stated, glaring at Scratcher. "Look, either you just ignore his unusual-seeming features and just encourage him to do good or just bug off!"

The older buck frowned. "Well, hey, I'm just trying to help a rookie out." Scratcher scoffed. "But apparently, I can see when my help isn't wanted." He then turned around and walked away. "Later, runner-ups!"

With Scratcher gone, Fireball turned back to Rudolph. "Don't let him get to you, Rudolph. He just thinks he's the greatest thing to happen since candy canes because he was elected to be one of Santa's future sleigh-pullers, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll put him in his place when Santa sees you fly."

"Really?" Rudolph asked. "You think so?"

"I know so." Fireball replied encouragingly. He then looked over Rudolph's shoulder and grinned. "Rudy, look! Does!" He exclaimed, pointing his hoof behind Rudolph.

Rudolph looked behind him to see several does out by the edge of the field, all watching them and giggling to themselves. However, there was one doe in particular that caught his eye.

Probably the farthest from the other does was a young doe around his age with beige colored fur, trimmed eyelashes, and a little red bow tied to her head. And when she looked at him, Rudolph felt his heart begin to beat rapidly as he felt his legs shake slightly.

He didn't even realize he was staring at her for so long as the doe gave him a kind smile.

"Hey, what do you know!" Fireball said almost teasingly, snapping Rudolph out of his thoughts. "I think one of them likes ya!"

"Yeah, Fireball?" Rudolph asked, a blush forming on his cheeks. "You really think so?"

A loud whistle was then heard before Fireball could answer. The two fawns then turned to see an adult reindeer wearing a blue baseball hat on his head and a small whistle around his neck.

"Here comes the coach." Fireball stated. "C'mon! We better go to him."

Rudolph simply nodded before following Fireball over to the coach, though not before he took one last glance back at the doe he had spotted.

"Alright! Alright, yearlings! All right now!" The Coach exclaimed, quieting the fawns down as he got their attention. "That's better." He said. "My name is Comet. And even though I'm your instructor today, I wanna to be your pall. Right?" All of the fawns nodded in response. "Right. Now, my job is to make bucks out ya. So let's get started." He then blew his whistle, signaling the fawns to line up.

"Alright, our first game is called 'Take-Off'." Comet explained, pacing back and forth along the line of fawns. "We all wanna pull Santa's sleigh someday, don't we? So we must learn to fly. And what better game to learn about flying than this one?" The fawns all cheered at the idea of getting to pull Santa's sleigh. "Now, who's first to fly?"

Immediately all of the fawns began to crowd Comet, all of them begging to be the first one to fly. "One at a time! One. At. A. Time." Comet stated, calming down the fawns. He then looked towards a random fawn in the crowd. "You! Your Prancer's little boy, Niko, aren't you?"

"Yes sir!" The fawn named Niko replied proudly, nodding his head.

"Alright then, you go first." Comet said.

The other fawns all collectively groaned as they felt somewhat sad and slightly jealous about not going first.

"No don't worry, you'll all get to go at some point." Comet reassured them before turning to Niko. "Now, the whole trick is getting up enough speed and jumping into the wind." He stated.

"Imagine your a shooting star in the sky." Comet instructed, hovering up in the air for demonstration. "Don't give in to your fear. If you get scared, your power of flight disappears. You got it?"

Niko simply nodded in response as the other fawns took in that information.

"Alright, go for it!"

Niko backed up a bit before sprinting as fast as he could across the field. He then jumped up into the air, trying to do what his coach told him to do. For a split-second, he actually felt himself float. But that barely lasted a second as immediately he fell down and landed face-first in the snow.

The other fawns all burst out laughing as the young fawn got up, the fur on his face covered in soft, white snow.

"I guess we can't all be brilliant flyers." Scratcher sighed in mock sympathy.

"Very good... for a first try." Comet said, walking over and patting Niko on the shoulder. He then turned to the other fawns. "Next!"

The reindeer fawns all lined up in a long line as each of them took turns trying to fly. "He won't get to us for a while." Fireball told Rudolph. "Now's your chance to get acquainted with that doe."

"Doe?" Rudolph asked, a blush forming on his cheeks. "What doe? Heh, I-I don't know what your talking about."

"C'mon, you know who I'm talking about." Fireball said slyly as he nudged Rudolph over to the doe with the red bow. "Just go up and talk to her. What are you so afraid of?"

Rudolph, though a tad hesitant, reluctantly walked over to the doe with the red bow. For a few moments, the two stood there awkwardly as if they pondered on what to say to each other.

"Nice day." The doe spoke up, looking out to the blue, cloudy sky.

"Yup." Rudolph simply replied, finally looking her in the eye.

"For take-off practice, I mean." The doe quickly added, walking a bit closer to Rudolph.

"Yup." Rudolph said again, shyly diverting his eyes away from her.

The doe then took a few steps closer, causing Rudolph to nervously back up a bit. "My dad's Cupid." She said. "Your dad's Donner, right?"

Rudolph didn't reply, instead giving a simple nod.

"Well, then I bet you'll be the best." The doe said, giving Rudolph a soft smile. "I know that kid Scratcher keeps bragging about how he'll be the best, but I'm sure you'll prove him wrong."

"Oh... I don't know." Rudolph said doubtfully, despite his cheeks turning bright red at her compliment.

"Is something wrong with your nose?" The doe asked in concern as she noticed that he sounded rather nasal. "I mean, you talk kind of funny."

Rudolph frowned sourly. "What's so funny about the way I talk?" He questioned, feeling a little peeved by her query.

"Oh, don't get mad." The doe told him. "I don't mind it."

"You don't?" Rudolph asked, his irritation fading away almost instantly.

The doe shook her head with a kind smile. "No, not at all. My name's Clarice. Hi."

Rudolph smiled back. "My name's Rudolph. Hi." He replied, a tad shyly. The two stood there for what felt like hours, smiling at each other as blushes formed on their cheeks.

"Hey, Clarice," Rudolph began nervously, trying to find the right words. "I-I know this may sound weird coming from someone you just met, but... I was wondering if after practice, would you.." He choked on his words for a moment. "would you.."

"Would you what?" Clarice asked, curious.

Before Rudolph could answer, Comet blew his whistle, signaling for him to come over. "Rudolph, you get back here! It's your turn, you know!"

Rudolph mentally kicked himself for not realizing how long he had been away from the line. "Okay, coming, coach!" He then turned to Clarice one last time. "Gee, I gotta go now." He then paused for a moment. "W-w-would you walk home with me?" He finally asked.

Clarice smiled sweetly, "Uh-huh." She replied. "Rudolph?" She then leaned in closely to him. "I-I think your cute." She nervously whispered into his ear before giving him a soft peck on the cheek.

Rudolph's body went as stiff as a stick, his eyes so wide that they were almost circular. Rudolph let out a tiny squeak as he froze on the spot, his cheek tingling from the kiss Clarice had given him. "I'm cute." He murmured, Clarice's words ringing in his head.

His mouth twitched upwards into a smile so wide it looked like it could split his face in half as he felt his heart soar. He couldn't believe it. He'd gotten a **_kiss _**from the doe he liked! This was the best day _ever!_

Filled with joy he had never experienced in the few years of his young life on this earth, Rudolph sprinted forward and jumped into the air, "**_I'M CUTE!_**" He screamed gloriously at the top of his lungs as he flew up high into the sky.

The other reindeer watched in awe, and some of them even outright cheered as Rudolph flew through sky, doing many tricks and flips before he came down and landed almost gracefully in front of his coach.

"Well done, Rudolph!" Comet complimented. "A magnificent take-off!"

But Comet's compliments went deaf to Rudolph's ears as he was too entranced to pay attention. "I'm cute, I'm cute! She said I'm cute!" Rudolph cheered happily before he took off into the sky again.

Scratcher frowned. "Beginners luck." He scoffed. "I could fly like that too."

"Not bad for a young one. Not bad at all!" Santa spoke up, ignoring Scratcher's comment as he and Mrs. Claus approached the field, standing next to Donner who watched proudly as his son flew through the air. "I don't think I've seen a reindeer fly like that since Donner!"

"That's my boy, Rudolph!" Donner cheered, feeling proud of his son. "Show 'em how it's done!"

As Rudolph soon came down, he landed almost gracefully on the snow-covered ground.

"Hey! You did it!" Fireball cheered, running up to Rudolph while the other fawns cheered. "You were amazing!"

"She said I'm cute!" Rudolph laughed happily. The two then began to playfully head-butt each other when Fireball's antlers hit Rudolph's nose, knocking the false one off and revealing his red nose as it began to glow uncontrollably.

The instant Fireball saw Rudolph's red nose glow, he froze nearly solid stiff in shock. "For crying out loud!" He yelped.

"Fireball? What's wrong?" Rudolph asked in concern, not noticing that his red nose was glowing as he took a step closer to his friend.

"G-g-get away! Get away from me!" Fireball stuttered fearfully before he turned around and ran away from the red nosed reindeer.

"Fireball, wait!" Rudolph cried, trying to get his friend back, but to no avail. He then yelped as well when he realized his nose was exposed. "Oh no!"

"Now, now, now. What's this nonsense here, bucks?" Comet questioned. "After all-" He was cut off when Rudolph turned his head towards him, his nose glowing brightly, which startled the coach as he yelped in surprise and shock.

The other fawns all gasped at the sight of Rudolph's red glowing nose as they all gathered around him. They all then burst into fits of laughter, pointing at Rudolph's nose with their hooves.

"Hey, look at the beak!" One fawn remarked, much to Rudolph's shock and hurt.

"Hey, Fire-Snoot!" Another fawn joked, getting loads of laughs.

"Rainbow-Pus!" A fawn also joked, joining in on the name-calling.

"Bright-Schnozz!" Another fawn remarked.

"Stop calling me names!" Rudolph yelled angrily, tears brimming in his eyes. But the other fawns ignored him as they kept on laughing and calling him names.

"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!" Scratcher teased mockingly, causing Rudolph to flinch as the crowd kept laughing.

Donner sighed and lowered his head sadly. "I was afraid this would happen."

"So did I." Santa sighed as he gently placed a hand on Donner's shoulder. It seemed that they had both let the young reindeer down.

Comet then walked up to them, glaring at Donner. "I thought you told me his nose was normal like everyone else's." He crossly said to Donner. "I can't believe you lied to me!"

"I didn't know what else to do." Donner replied shamefully.

"You should be ashamed of yourself for lying!" Comet snapped. He then walked over to Santa before he whispered something into his ear, causing the Jolly Fatman's eyes to widen.

"What?! But you can't throw him out of the games!" Santa exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it's the rules." Comet replied before going back to the fawns as they continued to laugh and call Rudolph names.

Donner lowered his head in sadness again while Santa gave another sigh. "Sorry, Donner, but I guess he couldn't make the cut." Santa said gently.

"I knew it was hopeless from the start. And I just wish there was something I could have done about it." Donner said solemnly.

Santa said nothing as he started to leave before Mrs. Claus stopped him. "But, dear, that's just not fair for him!" She said.

"I know, Mama." Santa replied solemnly. "But Comet is the judge with the final decision, not me. A pity, he had a nice take-off too."

And with that, Santa and Mrs. Claus trudged solemnly back to his castle, leaving the Donner alone in sadness.

At this point, Mrs. Donner had finally decided to interfere as she quickly grabbed Rudolph by the tail and dragged him away from the crowd. "You leave him alone." She said, standing protectively in front of her son. "Just because he has a shiny nose, that doesn't mean you should laugh and call him names."

But this only seemed to make things worse as the fawns were now all mocking Rudolph for his mother having to step in and help.

Deciding to put an end to all the laughing and teasing, Comet blew his whistle, silencing the other fawns. "All right! All right now, yearlings, that's enough. Back to practice." He told them. The other fawns all trotted back to the field and Rudolph was about to join them when Comet immediately blocked him off. "Oh, no! Not you. You better go home." He told Rudolph, his voice thick with exclusion.

"Your excluding him from the games because of his nose?" Mrs. Donner questioned appalled.

"It might get in the way of the other kids." Comet explained. "So from now on, we're not gonna let Rudolph play in any reindeer games."

With that, Comet went back to other fawns as they continued playing their Reindeer games without Rudolph.

Tears dripped down Rudolph's cheeks, his heart cracking at the ultimate feeling of rejection.

Mrs. Donner turned towards her son, a sad look on her face. "Rudolph, I..."

"Just leave me alone!" Rudolph suddenly shouted before he turned around and ran off into the Christmas Tree forest, ignoring his parents calling for him.

"Rudolph?" Clarice called in concern before she followed him into the Christmas Tree forest. "Rudolph, where are you going?"

The red-nosed reindeer continued to run through the forest before he finally noticed Clarice following him. He then came to a stop and turned to Clarice with a mixture of sadness and anger on his face as she approached.

"Well, what do you want?" He questioned, ready for her to make fun of a reject like him as well.

"You-you promised to walk me home." Clarice replied softly.

Rudolph was rather surprised. "Wh... what? You still...?"

"Still."

"Aren't you gonna laugh and make fun of my nose too?" Rudolph questioned irritably, tears still in the young fawn's eyes.

"I think it's a handsome nose." Clarice stated firmly. "Much better than that silly false one you were wearing."

"It's terrible." Rudolph said, glaring down at his glowing red nose. "It's different from everybody else's."

"But that's what makes it so grand." She told him softly. "Why, any doe would consider herself lucky to be with you."

"Yeah?" Rudolph asked, a small smile coming onto his face before it instantly fell. "But I wasn't very lucky today, was I?" He said sadly, looking down at the snow, his ears flattening. "I wish... oh, I-I wish.. I..." Rudolph choked on his words as he tried to hold back a sob that threatened to escape his throat.

Clarice gently put a hoof to his lips. "It's okay, Rudolph." She said kindly.

_"There's always __tomorrow for dreams to come true." _Clarice softly sang, surprising Rudolph with her melodious voice.

_"__Believe in your dreams come what may_

_There's always tomorrow_

_So much to do_

_And so little time in a day." _She continued as the two noticed that they had gathered a bit of an audience consisting of several forest critters.

_"We all pretend the rainbow has an end_

_And you'll be there, my friend, someday_

_There's always tomorrow for dreams to come true_

_Tomorrow is not far away."_

_"We all pretend the rainbow has an end," _Clarice sang, with several other critters joining in. _"And you'll be there, my friend, someday."_

_"There's always __tomorrow for dreams to come true." _She sang, gently nuzzling Rudolph in a comforting way. _"Tomorrow is not far away!"_

Once again, Rudolph finally allowed himself to smile as Clarice finished her song, happily nuzzling her back. Releasing from each other's embrace, they then began to walk back to the Reindeer Fields.

"Clarice?" A voice called from behind them, startling the two.

"Papa!" Clarice exclaimed as she and Rudolph turned to see Clarice's father, Cupid, walking up to them, a look of disapproval on his face.

"You get back to your cave this instant!" Cupid said sternly.

"But, dad, I..." Clarice protested, standing almost protectively in front of Rudolph.

"This _instant_, young lady!" Cupid scolded.

Clarice looked down sadly as she knew she couldn't disobey her father. "Yes, sir." She quietly replied before she headed out of the forest with him, taking one last sad glance at Rudolph before she left.

"Now, let me make something very clear." Cupid stated, shooting Rudolph a dirty look, causing him to shrink back. "No doe of mine is going to be seen with a red-nosed reject!"

With that, Rudolph felt his heart shatter once more before he ran off into the woods again, tears now streaming down his cheeks. As he ran off, he failed to notice that his parents had heard everything. And needless to say, they were not happy about what Clarice's father had said about their son.

"A red-nosed reject?!" Mrs. Donner questioned angrily, repeating those harsh words. "How dare he call our son that!"

Donner didn't say anything as he looked down to the ground, feeling horrible about letting his pride get in the way of caring for Rudolph.

**Just if any of you are confused, I went back and edited some parts of this as to keep continuity with the Rankin Bass universe. And yes, I do plan on making a few more sequels to this fanfic.**


	3. A Couple of Misfits

Chapter 3: A Couple of Misfits

Rudolph ran even further into the Christmas Tree forest, his body wracked with heavy sobs before he finally tired out and came to a stop. Tears still fell down his cheeks, which were now slightly red and puffy due to him crying so much.

He then sat down on a small snowbank and cried his eyes out. For several minutes, Rudolph sat there all alone in misery as he silently sobbed to himself.

As he sat there, he was startled when a random elf suddenly sprung up from under the snow next to him. "Oh.. is this your snowbank?" The Elf asked awkwardly.

"N-no." Rudolph sniffled. "W-who are you?"

The elf grunted as he struggled to pull himself out of the hole. Rudolph decided to try and help as he stood up and grabbed the elf's tunic collar in his teeth and pulled. After a bit of pulling, the elf finally managed to get out of the hole.

"Oh, just a random stranger wanting to get away from his troubles." The elf simply said, brushing the snow off of him and putting his hat back on as Rudolph sat back down on the snowbank.

As Hermey sat down next to the young fawn, he couldn't help but notice the tear streaks on Rudolph's face. "Hey," Hermey spoke, scooting a little closer to Rudolph, "what's wrong?" He asked in concern, laying a gentle hand on the young fawn's shoulder.

"I-I got kicked out of the Reindeer Games. And everyone was laughing and calling me names." Rudolph explained sadly. "All because of my stupid nose." As if to show emphasis, Rudolph's nose began to glow again, surprising Hermey a bit. But Hermey didn't see a reason to make fun of the kid.

Then, in an action that surprised Rudolph, the elf pulled him into gentle hug. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I don't think your nose is stupid."

Rudolph flinched a bit in Hermey's embrace. "You really think so?" He asked innocently.

"Of course I do. And I understand exactly how you feel." Hermey replied. At that point, Rudolph couldn't hold back his tears any longer. Thick tears flowed freely from his eyes as he put his head in Hermey's chest and cried with all his might. It was the second time someone outside of his parents had ever comforted him. And it was also the first time someone actually understood his pain. Rudolph continued to cry, letting out all of the frustration and sorrow he had bottled up inside him.

Hermey remained silent as he pulled Rudolph into a tighter hug. He even shed a few tears himself as he sat there, holding the sobbing fawn in his arms. He could have said something else to comfort the young red-nosed reindeer, but decided against it as he gently stroked the back of Rudolph's head with his hand.

In the middle of the tranquil scenery, only the sound of Rudolph's anguished crying could be heard loud and clear, far and wide. Time itself seemed to slow as the former elf and the red-nosed reindeer sat still, hugging each other while the latter's tears rolled.

And after crying for several minutes, Rudolph finally calmed down. He had never cried for so long in his life, much less in the arms of someone else. However, he finally managed to dry his tears. His crying became sobs as he slowly pulled away from Hermey's warm clutch. By then, Rudolph's eyes were almost as red as his nose and his muzzle was drenched.

"Are you going to be okay now?" Hermey asked, his voice soft and gentle.

"Y-yeah. I think so." Rudolph replied between sobs, giving a small smile. "So, what are you doing out here?"

Hermey looked down for a moment. "Well, I used to work in Santa's workshop. But, I didn't really like to make toys." He explained. "I am a dentist, actually."

"A... dentist?" Rudolph asked, scrubbing off the traces of his tears with the back of his hoof.

Hermey's face then fell. "Well I want to be someday. Right now, I'm.. just an Elf." He confessed with a sigh, picking up his book of dentistry from where he had dropped it. "But I don't need anybody!" Hermey said boldly, standing up. "I'm... I'm independent!"

"Yeah?" Rudolph spoke before he stood up with a bright smile. "Me too! I'm... w-whatever you said. In-de-pen-dent." He said, trying to pronounce independent.

Hermey blinked for a few moments. A quick glance at his surroundings showed that he wasn't quite as far from Santa's Castle as he had hoped to get, in fact he seemed to be near the field where the reindeer had their training. Despite the young fawn's red nose, Hermey found himself more concerned about the young deer who, judging by his small antlers, should probably be at the reindeer games. He decided to tell him so.

"Aren't you a little young to be independent?" Hermey asked. "Where are your parents?"

Rudolph frowned sadly as he looked down to the snow-covered ground again. "They wouldn't want me for a son."

Hermey certainly wasn't expecting that at all. "Now, that can't be true."

"Yes it is." Rudolph rebuked. "I embarrassed them in front of everyone. In front of _Santa_." He then sat down again, tears once again filling his eyes. "Now I can't go back. My folks said my nose was shameful and no one could know. So my dad tried to hide it, and it worked for a little while... but now everyone knows. They'll... I just... I can't go back there."

Hermey felt a look of sympathy cross his face as he gazed down at the saddened fawn. While he didn't personally know any of the reindeer, and while he didn't really want to believe that one of them would just disown their child because of something beyond their control, he also knew that pretty much everyone in Christmas Town was incredibly stubborn and stuck to their ways. Additionally, he knew exactly what the little red-nosed reindeer was going through. Being a misfit, an outcast, was one of the worst feelings imaginable.

Hermey knew he had to get out of there before someone realized he was missing, but he also knew that he certainly could not simply leave the young fawn to fend for himself. Someone had to look after him. Maybe...

"Hey, what do you say we both be independent together, huh?" Hermey suggested with a smile.

Rudolph's mouth hung open as he looked up and openly stared at him. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. This elf openly wanted to be his _friend?_

He wanted to be friends with a _red-nosed_ reindeer?!

"... You wouldn't mind my... red nose?" He asked quietly, his nose subconsciously glowing slightly, but his eyes filled with hope.

"Not if you don't me being a dentist." Hermey shrugged nonchalantly, shaking his head a bit.

Rudolph thought for a moment before he felt a large smile come to his face as joy filled his entire being. It seemed that he had finally gotten a real friend. "It's a deal!" Rudolph agreed happily as the two grinned and shook hands/hooves.

_"We're a couple of misfits, we're a couple of misfits. What's the matter with misfits? That's where we fit in!" _Rudolph and Hermey sang joyfully, Rudolph's nose glowing slightly and adding to the tune.

_"We're not daffy and silly_

_Don't go 'round willy nilly_

_Seems to us kind of silly that we don't fit in_

_We may be different from the rest_

_Who decides the test of what is really best?"_

_"We're a couple of misfits, we're a couple of misfits. What's the matter with misfits? That's where we fit in!" _The two sang as they linked arms and ran in a small circle.

_"Why am I such a misfit?" _Rudolph sang. _"I am not just a nitwit! I'm a deer of a reindeer! Why don't I fit in?"_

_"Why am I such a __misfit?" _Hermey sang. _"I am not just a nitwit! They can't fire me, I quit! Seems I don't fit in."_

_"We may be different from the rest. W__ho decides the test of what is really best?__" _Rudolph and Hermey sang together as they leaped over each other like leap-frogs before they merrily walked across a large log that acted as a bridge over a small chasm.

_"We're a __couple of misfits, we're a couple of misfits. What's the matter with misfits? That's where we fit in!" _Rudolph and Hermey finished, looking to each other and smiling before they hugged once more, a new bond of friendship having been born that day.

After breaking apart, Hermey slung an arm around Rudolph's neck as they headed further into the forest.

"My name is Hermey, by the way." The Elf said.

"... I'm Rudolph." The fawn replied.

Now these two didn't have any idea about what they were letting themselves in for. The world looked a lot more complicated and dangerous than it seemed when they were snug and warm at home.

* * *

It was late night, and a rather fearsome blizzard began to kick up as Rudolph and Hermey trudged onward through the snow and wind. Of course, it was rather hard to see where they were going, so Rudolph offered to use his nose as a means of navigating through the snow storms.

As they walked, they immediately froze on the spot when they heard a loud roar in the distance.

"What was that?" Rudolph questioned fearfully.

"It's the Abominable!" Hermey exclaimed, equally fearful. "He must have seen your nose. Quick, douse the light!" He then put his hands over Rudolph's nose, covering it up as the red-nosed reindeer tried to douse his nose.

As they did, they looked back to the nearby hills, and were horrified when they saw a large, furry clawed hand stretch over the hill. Acting quickly, the two rushed into a nearby cave as Rudolph finally managed to douse his nose.

From inside the cave, Rudolph and Hermey kept as silent as they could as they watched the Abominable Snowman pass by the cave. Because the cave was so small, they didn't really get a good look at the Abominable, only seeing it's legs, which were covered in thick white fur down to it's blue-skinned, clawed feet.

Each step the Abominable took shook the ground, making it hard for Rudolph and Hermey not to panic as they silently prayed that it wouldn't look in the cave.

When they heard the Abominable's footsteps fade into the distance, they both sighed in relief.

"Right, let's get a fire going. We don't want to freeze to death out here, do we?" Hermey stated, digging into his backpack and getting out some rocks while Rudolph gathered some firewood.

It took a few minutes, but the two were eventually able to get a fire going. After that, they simply sat there, sitting closely to each other as they watched the fire crackle and burn.

"Hermey?" Rudolph spoke up, getting his elf companion's attention. "I just wanted to thank you. For comforting me back in the woods and for actually being my friend." He said with a smile.

The dentist Elf smiled back. "Of course." He replied, patting Rudolph's back. "After all, we are a couple of misfits, aren't we?"

"Yeah." Rudolph nodded. "And us misfits have got to stick together!"

The two then laughed merrily for a bit before they went silent again. "We should probably get some sleep now." Rudolph stated, getting up to put out the fire.

"Right." Hermey agreed, as they scrapped up some dirt in the cave and tossed it onto the fire, putting it out and shrouding the cave in darkness save for Rudolph's nose.

"But where do we go from here? We can't go back to Christmas Town now." Hermey asked tiredly as the two sat down against the cave wall, snuggling together for warmth.

"We'll figure that out tomorrow." Rudolph yawned as he lowered his head to the ground. "Right now, let's get some sleep."

Hermey didn't bother to argue with his new friend as he too yawned before they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Rudolph and Hermey got up early, eating what little food they had before venturing out of the cave and into the snowy lands once more.

The blizzard had eased up a little bit from last night, but that didn't make it any less colder. However, it was much easier to see as Rudolph didn't have to use his nose to light the way.

As they wandered through the snowy lands, they discussed what they would do from here on out. Hermey suggested perhaps finding a way off the North Pole to go find some place where they would be accepted would be best. But Rudolph, on the other hand, disagreed, saying that people there still probably wouldn't accept them.

They continued talking for several hours before they suddenly heard the sounds of dogs barking. The two immediately stopped in their tracks as they turned around to see the silhouette of a large, rather intimidating man riding a large sled being pulled by several dogs of many different breeds approaching from a few yards away from them while snapping his whip.

"Mush!" The man shouted, cracking his whip. "Mush!"

Rudolph's nose suddenly flared brightly, catching the man's attention before Hermey could cover the glowing nose. As the two began to panic, Rudolph and Hermey then tried to escape as they dove into a wall of snow, hoping to hide from the man, but only getting themselves stuck half-way in.

"Mush! Don't you understand North Pole talk, ya stupid dogs? Mush!" The man said exasperated as he approached the snow wall. "What's this?" He questioned in surprise, coming to a stop, getting off of his sled and walking over to the snow wall.

With one mighty tug, the man pulled Rudolph and Hermey out of the wall, setting them down on the ground as the blizzard suddenly subsided. "Hey, you get frostbite that way." The man told them.

"T-Thank you, sir." Rudolph said as he and Hermey stood nervously next to each other in the presence of the man, shivering from the cold. However, despite the man's somewhat fearsome appearance, he wore a broad smile with dark eyes that twinkled with the spirit of adventure. He was a large, plump man with a thick, curly ginger beard and mustache, wearing a deep blue coat and pants along with a red snow cap, black boots, and yellow earmuffs, along with a large pack on his back and a pickaxe on his belt.

"Say, you look mighty cold." The man noted, noticing how much the fawn and the elf were shivering. "How 'bout I give you a little something?"

The man then reached into the bags of his sled and pulled out some warm blankets, draping them over Rudolph and Hermey.

"T-Thank you again, sir." Hermey thanked as he and Rudolph felt a bit warmer with their blankets.

The man gave a wave of his hand. "Eh, don't mention it." He replied. "I've seen a lot of folks like you 'round here. Least I can do is lend a helping hand to fellow arctic explorers!"

"Glad for that." Rudolph said with a nod. "So, who're you?"

"Who am I? Who am I?!" The man asked in surprise, as if asking the young red-nosed fawn if he had never heard of him. "The name's Yukon Corneilious, the greatest prospector in the North!" The man introduced himself proudly, jumping on a small bank of snow and striking a dramatic pose. "This is my land, and you know, it's rich with gold. GOOOOOLD!" He suddenly shouted, startling Rudolph and Hermey a bit. "Gold and silver! Silver and gold!"

He then got out his pickaxe from his belt. "Wahoo!" Yukon cried as he tossed his pickaxe high into the air. Once it landed, Corneilious picked it up and sniffed it before he strangely began to lick it. "Nothing." He said, feeling disappointed.

Rudolph and Hermey stared at the man, feeling a little weirded out by his... 'odd' behavior.

"Say, I didn't catch your names, fellas." Corneilious said, turning to the two.

"Oh, well, I'm Rudolph." The red-nosed reindeer said.

"And my name is Hermey." The elf dentist added.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Yukon said, tipping his hat slightly while putting his pickaxe away.

"So... why are you searching for gold all the way out here, Mister Corneilious?" Hermey asked.

"Because the North Pole's the one place they haven't tapped for gold yet!" Yukon replied with an eager grin. "California's already been picked clean, and I'm not going on some boat to look for it in China! Up here? All fresh and only Santa's here, so it's fresh pickings!" He explained with a jolly laugh.

"Wow," Rudolph said. "That's... actually kind of amazing."

"See?" Yukon grinned. "The reindeer get's it!" His face then suddenly turned a tad solemn. "Everyone else thought I was crazy." His features then brightened up again. "But y'know what? They won't be laughing anymore when I come home rich and they have nothing!" He said with a smile. "So what are you two doing out in the cold?" Corneilious asked.

"Well... I don't know." Rudolph replied hesitantly. "Just going somewhere."

"Well, that's the best place to be going!" Yukon exclaimed. "Me, I'm off to get back to civilization to get me some life-sustaining supplies: cornmeal and gunpowder and ham-hocks and guitar strings." He then gestured for them to come over to his sled. "If you want, you can come with me." He offered.

Rudolph and Hermey were rather surprised by the prospector's offer.

"So, this place wouldn't mind my nose?" Rudolph asked, his nose flaring up.

"And this place wouldn't also mind me being a dentist?" Hermey also asked.

Corneilious gave a hearty laugh. "You kidding? They'd _love _to see a red-nosed reindeer! Folks love stuff they haven't seen before! And they don't nearly have enough dentists!"

Hermey turned to Rudolph. "What do you think of this guy?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"He helped us out." Rudolph whispered back. "Plus, he seems pretty nice."

"Yeah, but all he seems to think about is silver and gold." Hermey said.

"But it's nice to have silver and gold." Rudolph replied. "Imagine what'd be lost without all that silver and gold on a shiny, happy tree. It'd be disappointing, wouldn't it?"

"Sure, but... he seems a few presents short of Christmas Day." Hermey countered. He then noticed Rudolph frown a bit at him. "But, if you think it's a good idea, then I'll go with you." He added with a small, genuine smile, which caused Rudolph to smile back.

The two then turned to Yukon. "We'll go, sir." Rudolph stated.

"Great!" Corneilious cheered. "Hop aboard, mateys!"

Without another word, the reindeer and the elf climbed onto Yukon's sled while the prospector got on the reins.

"Now, mush!" Yukon said, pulling out and snapping his whip, but the dogs didn't move. "Mush!" Yukon ordered again, getting a little frustrated, but the dogs still didn't budge. "MUSH!" Yukon shouted, quickly losing his patience with the dogs. Exasperated beyond belief, Corneilious got off the sled and walked over to the front.

"Like this. Watch." He said grumpily, grabbing the harness and pulling it along, shooting his dogs a dirty look. "Stupid dogs." He grumbled to himself as dragged the sled. However, his dogs weren't as dumb as he seemed to think as they immediately piled on the sled, shooting triumphant looks at each other.

However, they didn't get very far as they heard the loud sounds of snarling nearby as the ground shook with a haunting 'THUD-THUD' that sent shivers down their spines. They looked behind them and were terrified to see the Abominable Snow Monster climb over a large hill and spot them, letting out a loud roar, revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth!

"Gadzooks!" Yukon yelped. "The Bumble Snow Monster of the North strikes again!"

"It's my nose!" Rudolph cried as his nose began to glow uncontrollably again. "I-It keeps giving us away!"

The Bumble snarled as it stomped down the hill towards them, saliva dripping from it's mouth which only amplified the trio's fear.

"Only thing I hate more than not finding any gold is a noisy Bumble Snow Monster." Yukon remarked as they slowly backed away from the approaching snow monster. "We'll have to outwit the fiend with our superior intelligence."

"How?" Rudolph and Hermey fearfully questioned simultaneously.

"Well, that's easy!" Yukon replied rather cheerfully. "First, douse that nose. And second, RUN LIKE CRAZY!" Yukon then began to run as fast as he could, dragging the sled with Rudolph and Hermey in tow as the Bumble gave chase.

Yukon weaved left and right, running at a speed that would seem impossible for a man of his size and strength as the Bumble swiped it's paws at them, with Rudolph and Hermey screaming all the way as they clung to the sled for dear life. The Bumble then lunged for the sled, but Yukon swiftly pulled the sled to the right, causing the Bumble to miss and fall to the ground, allowing the trio to get some distance from the monster.

However, they quickly came to a screeching halt as they approached the edge of the of the ice. And out beyond that was just endless, blue ocean.

"I think we made a wrong turn somewhere!" Hermey cried. "Quick! Let's go back!"

Deciding not to argue, Yukon turned the sleigh around and was about to head back when they saw the Bumble approaching them.

"We're trapped! There's no way out!" Rudolph said fearfully. "It's my nose again! It's ruined us!" He said as his nose glowed brightly.

"Rudolph, be honest. You can fly, right?" Hermey asked.

Rudolph paused for a moment. "Y-Yes, but..." He stammered. "I won't leave you here!"

Yukon stroked his beard, trying to think of a way to get away when he suddenly remembered something. "Don't worry! You won't have to! The Bumble has _one _weakness." He stated. "And _I _know it!" Yukon then took out his pickaxe and began chipping away at the ice that connected them to the land. After a few hits, the ice finally broke, allowing the slab of ice they were standing on to drift out to sea.

"Do-it-yourself icebergs!" Yukon quipped, wiping some sweat off his brow before he took out a shovel from his sled and used it as an oar.

"That shouldn't have worked... for a number of reasons." Hermey commented as they drifted out.

Corneilious sent him a grin as he continued to row. "Yeah, but if I knew that, I wouldn't have done it in the first place!"

The Bumble stomped over to the edge of the land, snarling loudly as it looked ready to pounce. But then... it stopped. As soon as it came to the edge of the ice, the Bumble almost immediately stopped in it's tracks. It looked down at the water, squinted it's eyes and scratched it's head, as if pondering what to do.

"Observe, the Bumble's one weakness." Corneilious said, pausing from his rowing and gesturing to the Bumble.

The Snow Monster looked down at the water almost nervously before putting a foot in. It then tried to climb in to go after it's prey. But as soon as it got fully into the water, the Bumble immediately sank beneath the waves. "The Bumble hates water!" Yukon said, giving a hearty laugh.

They then saw the Bumble just barely resurface as it used it's large paw to grab the edge of the ice. With all the strength it could muster, the Snow Monster heaved itself back up onto the edge of the mainland, it's fur completely drenched. The Bumble was slightly shaking either from the cold or in anger as it turned around and roared at it's escaping prey while the trio continued to drift further and further away.

"Yukon Corneilious scores again! Whoopee!" The prospector cheered as he got out his pickaxe and tossed it into the air again. The pickaxe then landed on the ice, where Yukon picked it up, sniffed it and then licked it. "Nothing." He said, once again disappointed. Oh, well, guess it wasn't a total victory.

"Uh... Mister Corneilious, where are we going?" Rudolph spoke up as they continued to drift rather aimlessly in the water.

"Well, since going back to civilization seems to be out of the question at the moment, why don't you both stay with me?" Yukon suggested, turning to the reindeer and elf. "Think about it, we'll hit the biggest silver strike this side of Hudson Bay! SILVER!"

"Wait, I thought you wanted gold." Hermey said, feeling a bit confused.

"Well, I changed my mind." Yukon replied.

Rudolph and Hermey both blinked simultaneously, glancing to each other in concern as their new friend didn't really seem to be alright in the head.

"Rudolph," Hermey whispered, leaning in close to the reindeer, "I'm pretty sure we're drifting off with a lunatic."

"C'mon, you guys!" Yukon urged. "Just imagine! The silver, the gold, peppermint..."

"Peppermint?" Hermey questioned as he and Rudolph stared at him in confusion.

"And the biggest things in life!" Yukon continued, ignoring their confusion.

"Like what?" Rudolph asked out of curiosity.

"Fame and fortune, of course!"

Yukon then reached into the bags of his sled and pulled out an old banjo. _"Fame and fortune, fame and fortune, we're off to seek them now..." _Corneilious sang as he began playing the banjo.

_"Anyone can have them both,_

_it just takes the right know-how!"_

"C'mon, fellas! Sing it with me!" Yukon urged excitedly.

Feeling quite amused by the prospectors antics, Rudolph and Hermey shook their heads with fond smiles before joining in as well.

_"We put on our traveling shoes today," _Hermey sang.

_"We won't stop until we find the way," _Rudolph also sang.

_"To fame and fortune, fame and fortune,"_ They all sang, _"They will be ours someday,"_

_"Fame and fortune, fame and fortune_

_"They will be ours someday!" _They finished.

The trio then glanced at each other before bursting into laughter as they drifted out into the arctic waters. Now the three were really on their way. But not one of them knew where they going, just that it could be better than what they left behind.

**In case any of you ask about some of the scenes in this chapter, since this is a story, I had to cut out the part where Sam the Snowman sings about silver and gold, since it was ultimately kind of pointless and didn't really contribute anything to the story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all later!**


	4. The Island of Misfit Toys

Chapter 4: The Island of Misfit Toys

Back in Christmas town, you could bet old Donner felt pretty bad about the way he had treated Rudolph. Their little fawn had been gone for over a day, and not once had they seen him since he ran into the Christmas Tree forest after he was rejected from the Reindeer games. Needless to say, they were worried sick.

Donner stopped pacing as his wife came back into the cave, tears in her eyes with a lost look on her face.

"We still haven't found him yet." Mrs. Donner said sorrowfully. "We've searched everywhere for him." She then looked down as she shed a few tears. "We're starting to think he may have left Christmas Town."

Donner leaned down and gently nuzzled his sobbing mate. "Oh, don't cry, honey. This is all my fault." He said sadly. "I... I just wanted to have a son I could be proud of. And I was too focused on what I wanted him to be instead of focussing on who he was."

The two reindeer then pulled away. "I understand how you feel, dear." Mrs. Donner replied scrubbing her tears away with her hoof. "But I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

Donner remained silent for a moment before his eyes narrowed. "Yes, there is." He replied determinedly. "I can go out and look for our little buck." He then headed towards the entrance of their cave.

"Now?" Mrs. Donner questioned in surprise. "But... Donner..."

"I have to find him." Donner stated, stepping out of the cave and into the snow. "I'm his father. It's my responsibility to bring him back here."

And without further ado, Donner took off into the wind to search for his son.

However, no sooner did he leave out on his search for his son did Clarice walk in. She too had been very worried about Rudolph since he had disappeared. "Still no sign of him?" She asked worriedly.

Mrs. Donner shook her head. "No." She replied. "I wish he'd had someone like you around earlier. It might have helped him so much."

Clarice then looked around the cave. "Where's Donner?" She asked.

Mrs. Donner sighed. "He's trying to find Rudolph by himself."

Clarice looked down for a moment before glancing back up at Mrs. Donner. "If we all love Rudolph, then we should go as well." Clarice stated.

Mrs. Donner was again surprised before her featured hardened. "Yes. You're right, Clarice. I'll go..."

"I'm going too." Clarice added, quickly running up to her side.

Mrs. Donner knew there was no arguing with the younger doe, so she decided to let her come along. They walked out of the cave together and followed Donner as he flew through the sky in search of Rudolph.

But little did they know that they were really taking their chances now.

* * *

Rudolph, Hermey, and Yukon had been drifting aimlessly on their little ice boat through the ocean for what felt like hours, at one point running into a pack of mighty wicked fog. The fog was so thick they could hardly see anything.

"HELLLLLLOOOOOOOO!" Yukon called out through the fog, cupping his hands over his mouth. "The fog is as thick as peanut butter."

"You mean pea soup." Hermey corrected.

"And you mean dried moss." Rudolph added.

"You eat what you like, and I'll eat what I like!" Yukon retorted. Before they could argue further, they all yelped in surprise as the ice tipped as it crashed on a large piece of land, knocking the three of them over.

"LAAAAAND HHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!" Yukon yelled.

"No kidding." Hermey said, his voice thick with sarcasm as he sat up.

"W-where are we?" Rudolph asked in bewilderment as he looked around the island.

That was a question on everyone's minds as the three of them quickly got up and observed their new surroundings. The island they were standing on was completely covered in snow, with ice that rose up around the land like massive diamonds. And in the center was a large red castle at the top of a small mountain. Nothing else could be seen around them. Just white as far as the eye could see along with several boxes scattered about.

"Hey lookie up there!" Yukon said, pointing to the sky.

Rudolph and Hermey looked up and gasped awe and wonder as they saw a large creature in the sky. Though they couldn't exactly make it out, they noticed that it seemed to be flying with a pair of wings, but it was not like any bird they had ever seen. In fact, it seemed to look more like a feline than a bird.

"What is that?" Rudolph wondered aloud. "Is it some kind of bird?"

"It doesn't look like any bird I've ever seen." Yukon stated.

Hermey then pointed to the creature as it flew around the red castle. "It looks kinda like-" He was cut short by one of the boxes suddenly springing open, causing the trio to yelp in surprise. However, when they looked at it, they noticed it wasn't just a box, it was a clownish-looking jack-in-the-box!

"Halt!" The Jack-in-the-Box warned. "Who goes there?"

"Us, of course." Yukon remarked. "Who'd ya think?"

"Oh, well then that's okay." The Jack-in-Box said casually before suddenly remembering the situation. "Okay?! Who, may I ask, are you? And what does a man, a reindeer, and an elf want here?!"

"Sounds like a joke or something if you ask me." Hermey muttered.

"We're Rudolph and Hermey and Yukon Corneilious, sir." Rudolph replied, gesturing to himself and his two friends. "We kind of ended up here on accident. Who are you?"

"I am the official sentry of the Island of Misfits Toys." The Jack-in-the-Box stated rather proudly.

"A Jack-in-the-Box for a sentry?" Hermey questioned in surprise.

"Yes!" The Jack-in-the-Box replied. "My name is-"

"Don't tell me... it's Jack isn't it?" Rudolph guessed.

"No. Charlie! That's why I'm a misfit toy." The Jack-in-the-box tearfully answered. "My name is all wrong. No child wants to play with a Charlie-in-the-Box, so I had to come here."

"Seems like a strange reason to get rid of a toy." Hermey said.

"Well, where is here, exactly?" Rudolph asked, confused.

As if in reply, Rudolph, Hermey, and Yukon then heard a strange lamenting chorus begin, filling the air with a melancholy music as they looked around in surprise to see several odd looking toys climb out of boxes of all sizes.

_"We're on the Island of Misfit Toys, here we don't want to stay." _The toys sang as they approached the trio.

_"We want to travel with Santa Claus _

_In his magic sleigh."_

_"A pack full of toys means a sack full of joys," _A toy clown sang. _"For millions of girls and for millions of boys,"_

_"When Christmas Day is here," _The toys all sang together, _"the most wonderful day of the year,"_

_"A Jack-in-the-Box waits for children to shout.." _Charlie began, popping out of his box.

_"Wake up! Don't you know it's time to come out?" _A girl doll finished.

_"When Christmas Day is here, the most wonderful day of the year," _The toys all collectively sang, _"Toys galore scattered on the floor. There's no room for more, and it's all because of Santa Claus,"_

_"A scooter for Jimmy," _A toy scooter began.

_"A dolly for Sue," _A girl doll with bad teeth continued.

_"__The kind that will even say.." _The spotted elephant and the toy train began.

_"How do you do?" _The girl doll with bad teeth finished.

_"When Christmas Day is here, the most wonderful day of the year." _All of the toys sang.

"How would you like to be a spotted elephant?" A stuffed elephant covered in pink spots asked.

"Or a Choo-Choo with square wheels on your caboose?" A train toy also asked.

"Or a doll who has bad teeth?" The bad-toothed doll questioned.

"Or a water pistol that shoots jelly?" A toy water gun spoke up, spraying some jelly in Hermey's face, which Rudolph quickly lapped up.

"We're all misfits!" The toys all said.

"How would you like to be a bird that doesn't fly? I swim!" A toy bird said, diving into a fishbowl for emphasis.

"Or a cowboy who rides an ostrich?" A cowboy doll asked, sitting atop a red ostrich.

"Or a b-b-boat that can't stay a-a-afloat?" A toy boat also asked, sinking below the ocean water.

"We're all misfits!" The toys said again.

_"If we're on the Island of Unwanted Toys, we'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys," _The toys all sang again, _"When Christmas day is here, the most wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful day of the YEAR!"_ They finished, circling around Rudolph, Hermey, and Yukon (who actually clapped a bit after the song was finished).

"Hey!" Rudolph spoke up, turning to Hermey and Yukon with a smile, an idea popping in his head. "We're all misfits too! Maybe we could stay here for a while."

"Well, you'd have to get permission from King Moonracer." Charlie stated, overhearing what Rudolph said.

"Who's he?" Hermey asked.

"He rules here." Charlie replied, pointing to the large castle in the distance. "Every night, he searches the entire Earth. And when he finds a misfit toy, one that no little girl or boy loves, he brings it here to live on this island until someone wants it."

"So where can we find him?" Rudolph asked.

"It's daytime, so he should be resting in his palace right now." Charlie explained. "Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

Charlie guided Rudolph, Hermey, and Yukon to the castle, helping them up the mountain before opening the doors to the castle. Once inside, they walked through a long corridor before approaching a large, golden throne room.

At the other end of the room sitting on cushioned throne was a large lion with dark brown colored mane and massive eagle wings folded behind his back along with a golden crown on his head. He gazed at them with an eye that indicated that he was much like the Abominable Snow Monster; a mysterious creature that lived long before Santa.

Charlie quickly noticed that Rudolph, Hermey, and Yukon looked quite nervous. "Don't worry," He whispered reassuringly to them. "he's a very good king." He then left the throne room, shutting the doors behind them and leaving them alone.

The trio turned forward and all kneeled respectfully in front of the king.

"You may rise." King Moonracer spoke, his voice carrying great wisdom and authority. "Come closer." Hesitantly, Rudolph, Hermey, and Yukon stood up and walked closer to the king. "Now, what do you desire?" King Moonracer asked.

The trio glanced to each other nervously. None of them had ever been in the presence of royalty before, so to say that they were nervous was a bit of an understatement.

"We... uh... well, you see... uh... Rudolph?" Hermey spoke up nervously.

"Well, w-we're a couple of misfits from Christmas Town." Rudolph explained, stammering slightly. "And now we'd like to live here."

"And I'm just passing through, lookin' for silver and gold!" Yukon quickly added.

"No, I'm afraid that would not be possible." Moonracer responded, shaking his head slightly. "This island is for toys alone."

"How do ya like that? Even among misfits we're misfits." Yukon remarked, resulting in Hermey elbowing him as he and Rudolph shot the prospector a look that told him to keep quiet.

"Unlike playthings, a living creature cannot hide himself on an island." King Moonracer stated. "But perhaps being misfits yourselves, you might help the toys here."

"Help them?" Rudolph asked as the trio stared at the king with a bit of confusion.

"Yes." Moonracer replied. "When someday you return to Christmas Town, will you tell Santa about our homeless toys? I'm sure he could find little boys and girls who would be happy with them. A toy is never truly happy until it is loved by a child."

The trio remained silent before they glanced to each other, sharing a look of understanding agreement.

"If... _when_ we ever get back, we'll tell Santa, sir." Rudolph said.

"And we'll make sure he finds homes for all of those toys, your majesty." Hermey added.

"You can count on us!" Yukon stated.

"You have my thanks." King Moonracer said. "You are free to spend the night." He then clapped his paws together, signaling the spotted elephant toy to come forward. "Footman? Show our friends to their chambers."

"Yes, sire." The spotted elephant responded before escorting the trio outside.

* * *

Later that night, the misfit toys had allowed Rudolph, Hermey, and Yukon to stay in one of many small houses lined up in a sort of neighborhood. As the moon rose over the horizon, the three friends closed the curtains and huddled together on a single bed that was just big enough for the three of them. They then began discussing about what they should do next.

"So, it's all settled." Hermey said as they pulled up their blankets. "We leave tomorrow _together_."

Rudolph, however, looked a little tense. "Back to Christmas Town or...?"

"Yeah, Christmas Town." Hermey replied. "Those poor toys need our help."

"B-but the Abominable will see my nose and get us all!" Rudolph exclaimed fearfully. "I've got to go alone!"

"Nonsense." Yukon dismissed, resting his back against the wall. "I, for one, have been outwitting the Bumble for years! Besides, it's all for all, and-and one... I mean, one-one for... argh! Let's get some shuteye!"

"But-"

"C'mon, Rudolph." Hermey said. "We're gonna be independent after this. We've just got to get to Santa first." He then leaned over turned the lights off before shifting comfortably in his side of the bed. "Now go to sleep."

As Hermey and Yukon slept, Rudolph stayed awake, his red nose glowing slightly in the dark room as he gazed forlornly at his two friends whom he had come to care so much for in such a short amount of time. They were among the rare few people who had actually accepted him for his abnormality instead of making fun of it. And the thought of losing his two friends to the Abominable nearly made his heart break.

However, he didn't want to face the idea of going back to Christmas Town just yet. He of course told himself that he didn't want to put his friends in danger anymore, but even he couldn't buy that. And so, that night, he decided to set out on his own.

Rudolph slowly removed the covers on the bed, trying not to wake Hermey and Yukon. He then quietly climbed down from the bed, tip-toed over to the door and gently pushed it open, walking out of the house.

After he quietly shut the door, Rudolph took a deep breath, quietly telling himself to focus before getting a running start and flying into the air. He sailed through the skies almost with ease before landing on one of the icy pillars overlooking the Island of Misfit Toys.

"Goodbye, Corneilious." Rudolph said solemnly. "I hope you find whatever it is your looking for." His eyes then began to water. "Goodbye, Hermey." He said tearfully. "Whatever a dentist is, I hope someday that you'll be the greatest."

Wiping away his unshed tears with the back of his hoof, Rudolph took off into the sky, flying away from the lonely island as he intended to head to the mainland.


	5. Let it Shine

Chapter 5: Let it Shine

How long had it been? How long since he had left the Island of Misfit Toys, just to keep Hermey and Yukon Corneilious safe from the Abominable Snow Monster? How long since he had returned to the mainland and had been surviving on his own in the wild?

Rudolph didn't really know, nor did he really care. For all he knew, he could've been gone for days, maybe even weeks. In all of that time, Rudolph had existed the best he could. Of course, the Abominable Snow Monster kept him on the run, but once in while he was able to settle down in one place, sometimes he would be able to make a friend or two. But as always, it wouldn't last long and Rudolph would once again be on his own.

As the moon rose over the starry night sky, Rudolph wandered around a small forest before he found a small snowbank. Deciding to take a rest, the young buck lay down in the snow, resting his chin on the mount of the snow as he tried to get comfortable.

Inwardly, Rudolph shivered in the cold. Despite being a reindeer and living up north, that didn't mean he didn't get cold every once in a while. However, as he rested, Rudolph soon found his thoughts drifting back to Hermey, Yukon, his parents, and Clarice. He felt his heart tighten and his eyes water slightly as he thought about them. They must all be worried sick about him now. But, it was for they're own good that he stay away from them.

Taking one last look around for the Bumble, Rudolph set his head down on the snow-covered ground and finally allowed sleep to take him.

* * *

_The other fawns all gasped at the sight of Rudolph's red glowing nose as they all gathered around him. They all then burst into fits of laughter, pointing at Rudolph's nose with their hooves._

_"Hey, look at the beak!" One fawn remarked, much to Rudolph's shock and hurt._

_"Hey, Fire-Snoot!" Another fawn joked, getting loads of laughs._

_"Rainbow-Pus!" A fawn also joked, joining in on the name-calling._

_"Bright-Schnozz!" Another fawn remarked._

_"Stop calling me names!" Rudolph yelled angrily, tears brimming in his eyes. But the other fawns ignored him as they kept on laughing and calling him names._

_"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!" Scratcher teased, causing Rudolph to flinch as the crowd kept laughing._

* * *

_Deciding to put an end to all the laughing and teasing, Comet blew his whistle, silencing the other fawns. "All right! All right now, yearlings, that's enough. Back to practice." He told them. The other fawns all trotted back to the field and Rudolph was about to join them when Comet immediately blocked him off. "Oh, no! Not you. You better go home." He told Rudolph, his voice thick with exclusion._

_"Your excluding him from the games because of his nose?" Mrs. Donner questioned appalled._

_"It might get in the way of the other kids." Comet explained. "So from now on, we're not gonna let Rudolph play in any reindeer games."_

_With that, Comet went back to other fawns as they continued playing their Reindeer games without Rudolph._

_Tears dripped down Rudolph's cheeks, his heart cracking at the ultimate feeling of rejection._

_Mrs. Donner turned towards her son, a sad look on her face. "Rudolph, I..."_

_"Just leave me alone!" Rudolph suddenly shouted before he turned around and ran off into the Christmas Tree forest, ignoring his parents calling for him._

* * *

_"Clarice?" A voice called from behind them, startling the two._

_"Papa!" Clarice exclaimed as she and Rudolph turned to see Clarice's father, Cupid, walking up to them, a look of disapproval on his face._

_"You get back to your cave this instant!" Cupid said sternly._

_"But, dad, I..." Clarice protested, standing almost protectively in front of Rudolph._

_"This instant, young lady!" Cupid scolded._

_Clarice looked down sadly as she knew she couldn't disobey her father. "Yes, sir." She quietly replied before she headed out of the forest with him, taking one last sad glance at Rudolph before she left._

_"Now, let me make something very clear." Cupid stated, shooting Rudolph a dirty look, causing him to shrink back. "No doe of mine is going to be seen with a red-nosed reject!"_

_With that, Rudolph felt his heart shatter once more before he ran off into the woods again, tears now streaming down his cheeks. _

* * *

Rudolph suddenly awoke with a start, sweat pouring down his forehead. Looking around, the young buck breathed a small sigh of relief as he realized it was just a dream. No, that was _not _a dream. That was one of the worst _nightmares _he had ever had.

Rudolph hadn't even realized he had been crying when he felt the wetness on his cheeks. Standing up, Rudolph brushed them away with the back of his hoof before he walked out to the edge of the forest.

The aurora borealis glowed brightly in the night sky, and Rudolph couldn't help but gaze in awe as he watched the many bright colors swirl and twinkle in the starry night. However, Rudolph's awe quickly faded away as his face fell again.

He gazed down at his nose, a look of sadness and somewhat of contempt. Rudolph had always wondered why he had a red nose to begin with. Why did he have to have this accursed nose? Why did he have to be such a misfit because of it? Why, why, _why?_

"Still feel like you don't belong, do you?"

Rudolph jumped with a small gasp as he looked around for the source of the voice. "W-who said that?" He asked. "Where are you?"

"Over here."

The young red-nosed reindeer turned and was surprised to see that standing before him was a large snowman dressed in a green plaid coat with a black bow-tie, white gloves, and a black bowler hat with a small red feather on it. The snowman carried a dark green umbrella and had the appearance of an elderly man with a curly white mustache, goatee, and eyebrows.

"Hello, Rudolph." The snowman greeted with a warm smile, tipping his hat slightly.

"Who are you?" Rudolph asked, quite stunned by the fact that he was speaking to a living snowman. "How do you know my name? Have we met before?"

"No, but I have seen you around." The snowman replied. "Call me Sam, I'm one of the many friendly talking snow-people who inhabit the North Pole." He then noticed Rudolph's still stunned face. "What's the matter? You've never seen a talking snowman before?"

Rudolph snapped out of his shock as his eyes shifted away from Sam, his cheeks blushing slightly in embarrassment. "O-oh, no. Not really." The young buck replied bashfully. "It's just... I've seen a lot of snowmen in Christmas Town, but I've never seen a snowman that _talks _before."

Sam chuckled a bit. "Yes, I do get that a lot." He then looked at Rudolph's nose. "I see you've got quite the nose."

The young buck's eyes widened before he immediately turned away, trying to hide his nose.

"Oh, no, no, no. Don't hide it." Sam said reassuringly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Rudolph was silent for a moment. He didn't really want to show his abnormality to this stranger, but there was something about him that made the young buck feel safe and assured, like he could trust this snowman. So with great reluctance, Rudolph summoned his courage and looked back at Sam, revealing his red nose as it began to glow uncontrollably again, causing a harsh whistling sound.

"Go ahead, laugh." Rudolph sighed. "Everyone else does."

Sam tilted his head slightly. "And why would I do that?"

The young buck looked back to snowman in confusion as his nose dimmed. "Isn't it weird looking?"

The snowman shook his head. "Not at all." He replied. "In fact, I think it's quite wonderful."

Rudolph stared at Sam in small bit of shock. This snowman thought his nose wasn't strange? "Wonderful?" He questioned.

Sam nodded. "Yes." He said. "Besides, I'm a talking snowman. Who am I to judge?"

Despite himself, the young buck couldn't help but laugh a bit at the snowman's remark. "I guess so."

The snowman then scooted closer to Rudolph, gently lifting the young buck's chin up with his hand. "You see, Rudolph, everyone has a light that shines within, but only a lucky few can shine their light bright enough for the whole world to see. You were given that nose for a reason, perhaps for a significant future. But in order to do so, you must learn to control it."

Rudolph blinked in surprise, control his nose? How could he do that? Sam said he was given this nose for a reason, but for what purpose?

"How do you know all this?" He asked, surprise in his voice.

Sam chuckled warmly. "I have my way of knowing such things, Rudolph." He replied, giving the young buck a friendly wink, allowing Rudolph to smile. Sam's face then suddenly turned serious. "Now listen closely, your parents and Clarice are soon to be in terrible danger."

"What?!" Rudolph exclaimed in alarm. "What danger?"

"I do not yet know." Sam replied grimly. "But what I do know is that only you can save them."

"How?" Rudolph asked.

"... you must return to Christmas Town."

The young buck's eyes widened. "What? Why?" He questioned. "If I go back, they'll all laugh and call me names again."

Sam gave a heavy sigh. "I know this is hard for you, and I understand, but you must realize that you can't run away from your troubles forever. One day, you must face and overcome your fears." The snowman told him. He then offered an encouraging smile. "Besides, your light will save them, Rudolph. But first you must learn how to use it properly."

Rudolph looked away for a moment. Should he really trust this snowman's word? But his parents and Clarice were soon to be in danger! And he was just about ready to do anything to save them. "Okay, what do I need to do?"

"Close your eyes." Sam gently instructed. Rudolph, though a bit hesitant, did as he was told. "Now, think of everyone you love, and everyone who loves you. Let this love be the light of your heart. Now, let it flow out as the brightest light you can muster. Show the light, Rudolph. Let it shine."

Rudolph took the snowman's words to heart as he concentrated as hard as he could. He thought of everyone he loved, and everyone who loved him: Santa, his mom and dad, Yukon Corneilious, Hermey, and Clarice. His nose then began glow and sizzle as he let these thoughts fill his heart, memories of his friends and family flashing through his mind. Then, with a soft whistling sound, Rudolph's nose glowed brightly.

The young buck opened his eyes and gasped in honest surprise as he gazed at his glowing red nose. As he stared at it, Rudolph couldn't help but notice that his nose felt different this time. In previous times when it had glowed, it always felt weird and untamed. But now, it felt controlled and relaxing, like it was really a part of him.

"I did it." Rudolph murmured before he smiled. "I did it! It feels like I have control of it! Sam, are you seeing this?" He then around, but was surprised to see that Sam nowhere in sight. "Sam? Sam! Where are you?"

Rudolph looked around a bit, trying to see where his new friend had gone off to, but found nothing. His face then hardened with determination, he knew for sure that Sam was right about one thing, he couldn't solve his troubles by simply avoiding them. He had to face them head on, whether he liked it or not.

Pretty soon, Rudolph knew where he had to go: home.

"Thank you so much you jolly, wise, and happy soul." Rudolph thanked before he headed off on his own, his newly controlled nose lighting the way with the full intent of getting back to Christmas Town.

* * *

Several weeks of traveling passed before Rudolph finally managed to arrive back at the familiar terrain of Christmas Town on a late December afternoon. However, it wasn't exactly a warm welcome as he noticed some other fawns approach him.

"You! I thought you were gone for good." One fawn said. "Hey, look who's back, old neon nose!"

The other fawns all burst out laughing as Rudolph glared at them before he ran off with the intention of ignoring them. He then approached his home, which he had not seen in a long time.

"Mom? Pa? I'm home!" Rudolph called out as he entered his cave. But he was surprised and confused to find the whole cave seemingly abandoned.

"Rudolph? Is that you?"

Rudolph turned to the cave entrance to see Santa enter with an amazed expression on his face. Rudolph realized he hadn't been home for weeks as he trotted up to Santa.

"Santa! Where are my parents?" Rudolph asked in worry.

Santa looked down with a solemn look on his face. "They're gone, Rudolph." He answered sadly. "They've gone for weeks, out looking for you."

"G-gone?" Rudolph said.

"Yes." Santa confirmed. "And Cupid's been trying to find his daughter."

"Clarice?"

"She's gone too." Santa said. "And I'm very worried. Christmas Eve is only two days off. And without your father, I'll never get my sleigh off the ground!"

Rudolph remained stunned silent as he took all this in. His eyes then narrowed in determination. "I'll find them, sir." He stated determinedly. "I'll find them all!"

* * *

However, as he left to find them, it hit! The mightiest blizzard in the history of the North Pole. The storm of storms, and only two days until Christmas Eve. The winds were so strong that they tore off some parts of the roof on Santa's castle. The snow was so thick that it buried some of the Elves' houses.

Now, Rudolph knew that he had to had to find his folks right away. However, he had no idea where to look as the snow kept coming down. He bent his down to keep the snow from getting in his eyes.

However, because of that, Rudolph didn't see where he was going as he bumped into what felt like a pile of snow.

Pulling his head out, Rudolph was surprised to see it was Sam again. "Sam! Your back!" He exclaimed.

The snowman glanced down at the young reindeer, holding his umbrella closely to them. "Hello again, Rudolph." He greeted.

Not wasting any time, Rudolph immediately asked, "Sam, do you know where my parents and Clarice are?"

At that, Sam put a hand on his chin. "Your father's Donner, right?" He asked. Rudolph nodded. "And Clarice is the doe with cream-colored fur and a red bow on her head?"

Rudolph nodded again. "Yeah! Did you see where they went?"

This time, the snowman nodded. "I did... but Rudolph... they were searching high and low for you. And they didn't hear the footsteps of..." He paused as if he was too scared to finish.

Rudolph eyes immediately widened as he felt his gut drop to his stomach as the realization came to him. They had been taken by Abominable Snow Monster!

"Where is it?" Rudolph inquired, setting aside his fear.

Sam gazed into the young reindeer's eyes, and he noticed a courageous fire in them that he had not seen before. He was afraid for the young buck, but he knew he had to at least try to him.

"... I saw it take them to it's lair." Sam explained, pointing north with his umbrella. "About an hour north of here on foot. Shorter by flight."

Without another word, Rudolph took off, flying into the air towards the cave of the Abominable Snow Monster, determined to get his family back.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying Rudolph finally made it to the cave of the Abominable Snow Monster. Approaching the entrance, Rudolph slowly made his way into the dark cave, lighting it up with his red nose, which after much practice, he had finally managed to gain control over.

As he entered the cave, he heard a loud scream come from deep within the cave. His eyes widened as he realized it was Clarice! Rudolph then dashed further into the cave and came to screeching halt once he reached a wider space in the cave.

To Rudolph's horror, he saw Abominable Snow Monster standing in the center of the cave, holding Clarice over his mouth as it looked like it was about to eat her as his parents could only watch in helpless horror.

No, he couldn't let the Abominable eat Clarice! He had to save her!

"Put her down!" Rudolph shouted boldly.

Clarice, Donner, and Mrs. Donner all turned and were shocked to see Rudolph standing there, a brave expression on his face as he took a firm stance.

"Rudolph, your back!" Mrs. Donner cried.

"Son, get out of here!" Donner warned his young buck, his voice full of worry. But Rudolph didn't move, or showed any signs of running away as he stood his ground.

"I said, put her down!" Rudolph repeated to the Bumble, his nose glowing even brighter.

The Bumble turned it's attention to Rudolph, dropping Clarice on the ground as it turned and snarled at the red-nosed reindeer. Rudolph glared right back at it as the snow monster stomped over to him.

The Abominable lunged at Rudolph, but the red-nosed reindeer shined his red nose in the Bumble's face, temporarily blinding it before he jumped out of the way as Bumble missed and tumbled across the ground. Deciding to take advantage of the snow monster's temporary dizziness, Rudolph rushed forward and began jabbing his small antlers into the Abominable's leg.

But this proved to be rather futile as the Bumble snapped out of it's dizziness and got up. And Rudolph was unable to react in time when the Abominable reached up and grabbed a stalactite from the ceiling and smashed it down on Rudolph's head, knocking him to the ground.

Rudolph felt dizziness overtake him as he tried to get up, but his body wouldn't respond.

The last thing he heard was the Bumble's howling-like laughter before everything went dark.


	6. To the Rescue

**Hey, guys! Calmoose here! I hope you are all enjoying this story! Before you start, I just want let you know that I edited the final part of the last chapter. So if any of you are confused by the beginning of this chapter, please go back to the previous chapter.**

Chapter 6: To the Rescue

Ooh! Tell me when it's over! Oh, wait. Where was I? Their last chance.

Well not really, as you see, ever since Rudolph left them, Hermey and Yukon Corneilious immediately left back for the mainland in a desperate search for Rudolph.

They had arrived in Christmas Town just when the storm hit. And it was good thing that that they were still able to follow Rudolph's tracks while they were still fresh in the snow.

Yukon and Hermey raced the sled as fast as they could, hoping they would get to Rudolph in time. Whether they had wanted it or not, Rudolph had become a part of their lives. They had all been through so much together in such a short amount of time.

Whether they knew it or not, Rudolph had become their best friend.

And they weren't about to let anything happen to their buddy.

"RUDY!" Yukon called as they sped over and down hills.

"RUDOLPH, WHERE ARE YOU?" Hermey also called, cupping his hands to his mouth. He then turned back to Yukon. "I don't like the looks of this."

"I know." Corneilious replied. "Don't think I've seen a storm this bad before. But that's not gonna stop us now!"

"That's right!" Hermey nodded in agreement.

As they sled over another hill, they noticed a rather old looking snowman wearing dark green clothes and holding a black umbrella trudging through the blizzard. Deciding to ask him, the two pulled up to the snowman.

"Hey, snowman!" Yukon said.

The snowman lowered his umbrella slightly as he turned to them. "Yes?"

"Have you seen a young reindeer with a shiny red nose pass by here?"

The snowman gave a ghost of a smile. "Are you talking about Rudolph?"

Hermey nodded. "Yes. Have you seen him?"

The snowman nodded before filling them in on everything he knew about Rudolph's whereabouts. Telling them that he had gone to the cave of the Abominable Snow Monster.

Thanking the snowman, the two set off north, determined to catch up with Rudolph. Normally it would take someone an hour to reach the cave of the Abominable Snow Monster, but thanks to their sled, they arrived there in a matter of minutes.

"Yukon! We're there!" Hermey said, pointing ahead to the cave.

Yukon looked up from the sled, noticing the cave as well. Admittedly they were both rather frightened about confronting the Bumble, but they were not about to let that stop them from helping their friend.

"Whoa! WHOA!" Yukon shouted, trying to get the dogs to stop. But they did no such thing as the dogs kept on running. "Un-mush, will you?"

The dogs then finally came to a stop just short of the cave, allowing Yukon and Hermey to get off the sleigh. They then cautiously made their way over to the cave entrance before they peeked around the wall.

To their horror, inside they saw Rudolph on the ground unconscious, a large bruise on his head, surrounded by his parents and Clarice while the Bumble loomed over them.

"What do we do?" Hermey questioned, fearing for Rudolph. "We can't stand by and let that monster eat them!"

Yukon stroked his beard a bit. "I've got an idea. Listen." He said before he knelt down and whispered his plan into Hermey's ear.

"Mm-hm, yes. And then... yeah." Hermey murmured as he listened to Yukon's plan. "Not bad." He said with a smile. "It just might work."

* * *

Inside the cave, the Bumble loomed hungrily over the group of reindeer who were trying desperately to wake Rudolph up while simultaneously defending him.

"You stay away from my son!" Mrs. Donner snapped as she and Donner confronted the Bumble.

"You want our son? You have to go through us first!" Donner challenged the Abominable, who simply gave an annoyed growl.

"Oh, why doesn't he get it over with?!" Clarice tearfully questioned as she nudged Rudolph.

"Mom? Dad? Clarice!" Rudolph mumbled as his eyes fluttered open.

* * *

"Are you sure we can get him to come out here?" Hermey whispered a tad nervously as he and Yukon were about to enact their plan.

"Never knew a Bumble Snow Monster Yeti who turned down a pork dinner for deer meat." Yukon stated as he began to climb up the side of the cave entrance. "Do your stuff."

Hermey simply nodded, swallowing his fear before he got on his knees and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Oink, oink." He said, trying to do his best pig impression, though it was a bit weak and pretty unconvincing.

"Put some heart in it!" Yukon ordered as he climbed up to the top of the cave entrance. "That Bumble's hungry!"

The Elf dentist tried again, oinking a little louder this time to the point where he actually sounded like a pig. That seemed to get the Bumble's attention as it turned away from the reindeer and began to lumber towards the cave entrance.

"WAHOOOOO!" Yukon shouted, pushing a large boulder over the edge of the cave entrance, causing an avalanche that buried the Bumble in a pile of snow and ice. "Terrible whether we've been having! Ha, ha!" Yukon joked. "The snow and ice." He then burst into a fit of laughter as he took out his pickaxe and chipped off a large piece of ice before he dumped it over the edge, causing the small boulder to hit the Bumble in the head, knocking it out.

"Alright, dentist, heh, you take it from here." Yukon said as he slid down from the top of the cave entrance. Hermey nodded with a mischievous smile as he reached into his coat and pulled out a rather large pair of tooth pullers.

"My time has come." He said with a grin before he got to work.

* * *

Back inside the cave, the four reindeer were rather confused by what had happened. One moment, they were about to be eaten by the Bumble. The next, they heard the sound of pig oinking from outside. And finally, they saw the Abominable get buried in a pile of snow.

Just then, they saw two mysterious figures enter the cave.

While the others backed away in fear, Rudolph squinted his eyes as there was something about the two figures that was kind of familiar.

His eyes then widened with a sharp gasp as he saw it was Hermey and Yukon! Rudolph stared at the two of them nearly slack-jawed. They were risking their lives for his and his family's, knowing they were going up against a ferocious snow monster?!

Wow. He really _did_ have the best friends ever.

"HERMEY! YUKON!" Rudolph shouted happily before he sprinted forward and wrapped them both up in a tight hug. "You guys came back!" He said, tears of joy welling up in his eyes.

"Well, of course we came back for you, Rudolph." Hermey smiled as he returned the young buck's embrace with gusto. "Your our friend. And there's no way we'd ever abandon you."

"Ya can't get rid of us that easily." Yukon chuckled as he patted Rudolph on the back.

The three then released from their embrace. "Guys, I'm so sorry I left you." Rudolph apologized. "I should've trusted you guys to come back home with me."

"All's forgiven." Hermey replied, giving Rudolph a pat on the shoulder. "The only thing that matters to us is that your safe."

Seeing that their son knew these strangers, the three reindeer decided to step forward. "Rudolph, do you know these... strangers?" Mrs. Donner asked.

Rudolph turned to his parents and Clarice. "Yeah, mom, I've known them since I ran away. This is Hermey and Yukon Corneilious. Look, I'll explain everything later, but right now, let's get out of here before the Bumble wakes up!"

Just as Rudolph said that, the group turned their heads to see the Bumble now standing at the cave entrance, blocking their way out.

"Why, blast your hairy Bumble hide." Yukon cursed, putting his hands on his hips.

Hermey, however, maintained his smile as he stepped forward. "Don't let this big blowhard scare you anymore." He said calmly. "Just walk right past him."

It was then that the group looked up and saw that the Bumble's sharp teeth were now gone! They then looked outside the cave and saw a small pile of large, razor-like teeth behind the Bumble. Hermey also got out his tooth puller, confirming that he had pulled the Bumble's teeth out.

"Is _that_ what a dentist does?" Rudolph asked, turning to his elf friend.

Hermey nodded with a grin. "Yep! We examine, heal, treat... and occasionally pull out teeth!"

"How'd you get it so quickly?"

"I couldn't have..." Hermey replied before giving Yukon a grin. "if I knew it was impossible before doing it."

"Ha! Now your learning!" Yukon said with a laugh. " And I tell you, you're looking at a mighty humble Bumble." He remarked, getting a few chuckles out of the group.

"BOO!" Yukon shouted, causing the Bumble to yelp as it stepped backwards.

"He can't hurt us now that he's lost his teeth!" Clarice exclaimed.

Donner, however shook his head. "No, he can still hurt us." He said as the Abominable began swiping it's paws at them. "He just can't chew us."

"Ah, but things are evened out!" Yukon stated, putting his fists up. "Let's rumble, Bumble!" He exclaimed, throwing a few punches. "Lemme at 'em!"

Corneilious then strode over to the snow monster, swiftly punching and jabbing the monster's stomach while the Abominable tried to swipe it's paws at him. However, he easily managed to dodge as he delivered his own hits.

"Ha! Now it's evened out, hasn't it?!" Corneilious said as he forced the Bumble out of the cave. "Put 'em up! Put 'em up!"

As he continuously punched the Bumble out of the cave, his sleigh dogs began to circle the monster before jumping on it, biting and barking at the monster. However, as they did this, they failed to notice that they were heading straight for a giant seemingly bottomless chasm.

"Yukon, wait!" Rudolph called out, trying to stop his friend. "The cliff!"

But Rudolph's pleas went deaf to Yukon's ears as he and his dogs suddenly tackled the Bumble, sending him falling off the cliff while his dogs landed safely on the edge of the cliff. "WAHOO!" They heard Yukon shout as he and the Bumble plummeted down into the chasm.

"YUKON!" Rudolph and Hermey cried as they, along with Yukon's dogs, immediately rushed over to the edge of the cliff. However, they see nothing but blackness in the chasm below.

"Do you see him?" Hermey asked nervously as the dogs began to whimper.

Rudolph shook his head. "I can't... nothing..." He sniffed, trying and failing to fight back tears. "Y-Yukon."

"He was a brave man." Hermey sniffled.

Rudolph and Hermey felt tears drip down their cheeks as they pulled each other into a comforting hug, having probably just witnessed their friend's death.

Donner, Mrs. Donner, and Clarice said nothing as they could only watch the two mourn for their friend. They had barely known Yukon for a minute or two, but in that short span of time, that man meant a lot to Rudolph.

The blizzard wind blew a little more lightly, as if to console Rudolph and Hermey as they continued to cry for their brave, lost friend.

* * *

Well, they were all very sad at the loss of their friend. But they soon realized that the best thing to do was to get back to Christmas Town.

So with heavy hearts, they took Yukon's sled and headed back to Christmas Town.

Once they made it back to Santa's castle, they explained their full story to everybody, starting from when Rudolph ran away to when Yukon fell off the cliff with the Bumble. And when everyone heard their story, they started to realize that maybe they had been wrong to judge the misfits. Maybe misfits do have a place in the world too.

"Rudolph, Hermey, I promise, as soon as this storm lets up, I'll find homes for all those misfit toys." Santa then laid a hand on their shoulders. "And my deepest condolences for your friend Corneilious. I'm sure he was a good man."

Rudolph and Hermey both nodded. "Thank you, sir." Rudolph replied.

"Alright. You can open up a dentist office." The Head Elf sighed, walking over and shaking Hermey's hand. "Next week, after Christmas."

"Thank you, chief." Hermey said. "Come here. Open your mouth."

Hesitantly, the Head Elf leaned over and opened his mouth, allowing Hermey to peak inside. "Oh, dear." Hermey murmured. "I'd better set up an apointment for you a week from Tuesday. 4:30. Sharp!"

"And I'm sorry, too, Rudolph, for the way I acted." Donner apologized to his son. "I let my pride cloud my judgement. And I only hope you can forgive me, son."

Rudolph gave a small smile. "It's okay, dad." He said. "I thought I was a part of the problem too. But... I found that my nose could be useful too."

Donner nodded. "Yes, I saw that too. Well, I'm not gonna shy away from the fact that I was wrong." He then held out his hoof. "Put 'er there, son."

Rudolph simply smiled before he buried his face into his father's chest, nuzzling it happily. Surprised by the action, Donner smiled as well before he nuzzled his son back. "Aw, gee. I love ya son." Donner said.

"I don't think he's the only one." Mrs. Donner said with a warm smile as she nuzzled Rudolph.

"No, he's really not." Clarice said happily as she too nuzzled Rudolph.

As the two nuzzled each other, Mrs. Donner felt coy smile grace her lips as she watched Clarice nuzzle her son. "I think I'll prepare the mistletoe." She said with a sly tone.

However, their happy reunion was short-lived as they soon heard the sound of loud banging on the front doors to the castle.

"Open up!" A voice that sounded strangely familiar called from outside. "Isn't a fit night out for man or beast!"

Two Elves walked up to the door and pulled it open, letting the stranger in. Right there, to Rudolph and Hermey's shock and joy, stood Yukon Corneilious, alive and well! Looking at him, Yukon was covered from nearly head to toe in snow, his clothes slightly tattered and a few scrapes and bruises on his body.

"Here's the man," Yukon began before he pulled his sleigh into the castle. "and here's the beast!"

And low and behold, what followed Yukon into Santa's castle was none other than the Abominable Snow Monster itself, tied to a large leash!

Everyone in the room gasped and backed away in fear from the Bumble as it entered the room.

"Now, calm down, calm down everyone. I've talked with to this here Bumble. Without it's teeth, it turned out to be the reasonable sort. Turns out, it just thought folks would treat it badly. But I managed to work something out. In fact, he'd like to move in and work here." Yukon stated reassuringly, with the Bumble giving grunt of agreement. "Lookie what he can do!"

He then gestured to the Bumble as it picked up the star ornament and easily placed it on top of the large Christmas tree in the room. Everyone gasped in awe and some even clapped and cheered as the star shined brightly on the tree.

"And he doesn't even need a step latter!" Yukon remarked proudly.

"But-but you went over the side of the cliff!" Rudolph exclaimed, still quite stunned that Yukon was alive as his and Hermey's jaws had nearly dropped to the floor.

"Didn't I ever tell you about Bumbles?" Yukon jokingly questioned. "Bumbles bounce!"

Despite themselves, everyone burst out laughing at Yukon's joke as his dogs jumped on him, licking and woofing in joy that their master was alive. Rudolph and Hermey then walked up to him. They then both smiled as they hugged the prospector tightly.

"Well, it's good to see that your still with us." Hermey said.

"Yeah, we thought we lost you for good." Rudolph added.

Yukon chuckled as returned his young friends' embrace with gusto. "Well, heh, you can't keep a good prospector down for good."

Rudolph and Hermey both gave a hearty laugh as they remained in their group hug.

* * *

Well, as happy as everyone was feeling, they knew there was no time to celebrate. Because the next day was Christmas Eve, the biggest night of the year!

The Elves worked as hard as they could to make new toys, singing their little Elf song while upstairs, Mrs. Claus was trying to fatten Santa up.

"Eat, Kris, eat!" She encouraged, pushing some plates of food towards him.

"How can I eat?" Santa questioned, annoyed. "That silly Elf song is driving me crazy!" He said as he could still here the Elves' song even from upstairs.

"Your gonna disappoint the children!" Mrs. Claus exclaimed. "They expect Santa to be fat and jolly, not skinny and surly."

"Oh, alright." Santa sighed as he began to eat.

Just then, one of the elves came through the door to Santa's quarters. "The latest weather report, sir." The elf reported, handing Santa a piece of paper.

Santa took the paper and read the inscriptions carefully. "Oh, dear." He muttered. "I'm afraid the storm isn't going to subside by tonight. We'll-we'll have to cancel Christmas." He said sadly.

Mrs. Claus gasped in horror. "Kris, are you sure?" She asked, concerned.

"Everything's grounded!" Santa cried. "Oh, the poor children. They've all been so good this year, too. But I... can't take the risk." He then got up from his chair and headed downstairs. "I'll have to tell everybody that it's all off this year."

Santa and Mrs. Claus headed down stairs and out into the main room where everyone was, seeing his sleigh ready to go, packed to the brim with presents, his eight reindeer tied to the front while Corneilious and the Bumble were preparing the runway. Inwardly, Santa sighed. This was not going to be easy to say, but he had to say it.

"Quiet. Quiet, please, everybody. Quiet!" Santa announced, silencing everyone in the room. "I've got some bad news, folks. Christmas is going to be canceled."

Everyone gasped in shock and alarm as they started to panic amongst themselves.

"But there has to be something you can do, Santa!" Rudolph exclaimed.

"There's nothing I can do." Santa said sadly. "This weather-" He failed to finish his sentence as Rudolph's nose began to glow, blinding him slightly. "Rudolph, Rudolph, please! Could you tone it down a bit? I mean, that nose of yours-" Santa immediately stopped talking as an idea suddenly popped into his head. "That nose." He murmured with realization. A bright smile instantly spread across his face. "That beautiful, wonderful nose!"

"Huh?" Rudolph spoke in confusion as his nose dimmed down slightly.

"Rudolph, Christmas is not off, and you're going to lead my sleigh team!" Santa declared, much to everyone's, especially Rudolph's, surprise.

"I-I am?" Rudolph asked.

"Yes, sir, you and that wonderful nose of yours!" Santa confirmed.

"My nose, sir?" Rudolph asked, his nose glowing brightly now.

"Ho, ho, ho! From what I see now, that light will cut through the murkiest storm they can dish up!" Santa exclaimed leaning in closely to Rudolph's ear. "What I'm trying to say is... Rudolph, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"

Rudolph's eyes widened, and he could've sworn he tasted dust as his jaw dropped to the floor. Santa, his hero, wanted _him _to lead his sleigh?! Rudolph wanted more than anything to say yes, but hesitated for a moment. Come to think of it, why should he help Santa after everyone else made fun of him because of his nose? But he quickly shot that thought down as he knew that this wasn't about him, it was about all of those children who would miss Christmas if he didn't say yes.

And so, with a determined smile, Rudolph replied, "It would be an honer, sir!"

The room then filled with a series of cheers as everyone's spirits were now lifted.

"I knew that nose would useful one day. I knew it all along!" Donner said to his wife, who simply rolled her eyes with an amused smile.

Everyone began to work at double the pace, having a lot of work to make up for. The elves working overtime, even Hermey joining in to fix every toy he was given. It wasn't exactly the work he was passionate about, but he supposed he could live with it. Yukon Corneilious lent a hand with his dogs. And it turned out that the prospector had a surprisingly real knack for wrapping presents. He finished wrapping the gifts in record time while the Snow Monster moved them to the sleigh.

Outside, Rudolph jumped around with his father, who wanted to show him how to properly fly with eight other reindeer carrying the sleigh.

"Oh, Rudolph!" He heard his mother call. Rudolph looked down to see his mother standing in the front doorway, a sly smile on her face. Confused, Rudolph flew down to the ground at the doorway.

"What is it, mom?" He asked, confused.

Mrs. Donner turned her eyes skyward. "Oh, nothing from me..." She then flew up to the top of the doorway, picking up a plant in her mouth. Rudolph then noticed Clarice standing next to him in the doorway. He looked back up and his eyes widened when he saw that his mother was carrying a mistletoe.

Clarice seemed to also notice this as her eyes widened as well. "Well... Rudolph, I... well, you know what happens when two people are under the mistletoe." She said timidly.

Rudolph seemed just as timid. "We, uh... we... well..." He gulped, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Kiss?" Rudolph and Clarice finished simultaneously.

The two remained silent, awkwardly gazing into each other's eyes before closing their eyes, leaning forward and letting their lips touch. Rudolph's nose glowed brighter than ever before as they remained in a deep passionate kiss. He blushed from his head to his toe until his fur was as red as his nose.

When the two broke, they smiled almost blissfully at each other, they're cheeks still burning red.

_"Have a holly jolly Christmas_

_It's the best time of the year_

_I don't know if there'll be snow, but have a cup of cheer_

_Have a holly jolly Christmas_

_And when you walk down the street _

_Say hello to friends you know and everyone you meet_

_Ho ho, the __mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Somebody waits for you _

_Kiss her once for me_

_Have a holly jolly Christmas_

_And in case you didn't hear_

_Oh, by golly, have a holly jolly Christmas this year!_

_Holly jolly, holly jolly, oh_

_Have a holly jolly Christmas_

_And in case you didn't hear_

_Oh, by golly, have a holly jolly Christmas this year!"_


	7. Going down in History

Chapter 7: Going down in History

The next day was spent getting everything ready for the Christmas Eve. The trees were decorated, the mistletoes were hung, and the presents were wrapped and loaded into Santa's sleigh.

Even Santa had gotten fattened up substantially enough to be considered a chubby and jolly Santa while Mrs. Claus continued to try and make some last-minute fixes.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa laughed, practicing his catchphrase.

"Please, eat now, ho ho later." Mrs. Claus said, feeding him some soup. "Now, let me check." She then inspected her husband closely. "Turn."

"Oh, Jess..." Santa said bashfully as he turned to the right.

"Now you remember shake when you laugh." She reminded him.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa laughed, being sure to do what Mrs. Claus had instructed.

"Now that's my Santa." She said with a smile.

"Ho ho. Thanks, Jess." Santa said. He then turned to his Elves. "Now, where's my coat?"

Two Elves then came over to Santa, handing him his big red coat and hat. Santa then slipped his coat on and put on his hat before he heaved his sack over his shoulder. "Ready, Rudolph?"

"Ready, Santa!" Rudolph replied as he smiled from where he was at the front of the sleigh, with Donner giving him a smile as well.

"Well, let's be on our way." Santa said, climbing onto his sleigh as the Elves opened the doors.

"You be careful out there, buddy." Hermey encouraged, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder.

"Go get 'em, Rudy!" Yukon also encouraged.

Rudolph smiled happily at their encouragements. "You guys are the best friends I've ever had."

"Good luck, Rudolph." Clarice said softly, giving Rudolph a kiss on the cheek, causing Rudolph to blush heavily.

"Okay, Rudolph, full power!" Santa ordered as the doors opened, revealing the maelstrom of a storm that blew outside.

Rudolph didn't need to be told twice as he nodded before he concentrated hard, making his nose glow as it bright as it could. This was the moment he had been waiting for his whole life. And he was finally living it!

"First stop, the Island of Misfit Toys!" Santa declared as his reindeer guided the sleigh forward before taking off into the sky. "Up, up, up and away!"

Santa's sleigh took off high into the air, Rudolph's nose acting as the perfect headlight for the sleigh as it flew through the clouds with relative ease.

"He'll be a hero after this!" Clarice said proudly as she watched the reindeer she had grown to love fly off with Santa into the night sky.

"Yes, a hero." Mrs. Donner agreed, tears of joy filling her eyes as pride swelled through her chest as she watched her husband and her son guide Santa's sleigh.

"Now, you see how it's done?" Yukon told his sleigh dogs, gesturing to how the reindeer were pulling Santa's sleigh. "Wahoo!" He cheered as he walked a little ways from the castle before he tossed his pickaxe into the air. Once it landed, he picked it up and licked it. To his surprise, he actually tasted something!

"Peppermint!" He murmured before a grin came to his face. "Eureka! What I've been searching for my entire life! I've struck it rich! I've got me a peppermint mine! Wahoo!"

Hermey could only roll his eyes with an amused grin before he looked up, smiled and waved to Rudolph as he flew off into the clouds.

Looking back down and seeing Hermey wave to him, Rudolph smiled and immediately waved back to his best friend as he flew off with Santa's sleigh into the distance.

"That's my boy." Donner said proudly from where he was pulling the sleigh, causing Rudolph to smile even more.

* * *

Back on the Island of Misfit Toys, all of the toys sat miserably around a small bonfire. They all shivered in the cold as the blizzard blew hard. Tears filled their eyes as it seemed that Rudolph, Hermey, and Yukon had not fulfilled their promise.

"Well... it's Christmas Eve, but..." The Charley-in-the-Box began solemnly, but chocked on his words.

"Looks like we've been forgotten again." The spotted elephant finished.

"But Rudolph, Hermey, and Yukon all promised we'd go this time." The girl doll with crooked teeth spoke up, her voice cracking.

"Oh, I guess the storm was too much for them." The train with square wheels said sadly.

However, as they talked, they failed to notice a faint red glow in the sky coming towards them, followed by the sound jingling bells.

"Might-might just as well go to bed and start dreaming about next year." Charley sniffled, about to go back into his box.

"I haven't any dreams left to dream. We'll never get off this island!" The girl doll said, tears dripping down her fabric face as the other toys all looked deeply saddened by this.

"Wait a minute. What's that?" The spotted elephant spoke up, getting the others' attention as his ears twitched slightly. It sounded like the sound of jingling bells. Could it be..?

"Look!" Charley cried as all of the toys looked to the sky. "It's Santa! And look! Rudolph is leading the way!"

Indeed, Santa's sleigh had finally come to the forgotten island. It came in with a smooth landing as the odd and deformed toys wasting no time in gathering around the sleigh while some immediately crawled into Santa's sack. Santa had triple-checked his list and found children who would appreciate these toys more than anyone else. The sight of Rudolph, who had considered himself a misfit, now rode alongside Santa gave them a little more hope.

"Rudolph, you came back for us!" Charley exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Rudolph's neck in a tight hug.

"We knew you'd come back!" The girl doll said happily as she joined in the hug.

Rudolph smiled as they released from their embrace. "What can I say?" He remarked. "I'm a reindeer of my word."

"Well, let's be on our way." Santa stated, gesturing for the rest of the toys to get on his sleigh.

All of the remaining toys happily complied as they got on the sleigh and jumped into the Santa's sack.

"Ready, Rudolph?" Santa called once all of the misfit toys were in.

"Ready, Santa!" Rudolph replied.

"Alright, Rudolph! Full power!" Santa ordered.

Rudolph's nose began to glow as brightly as it had before as they took off into the air to give all the presents to the good little boys and girls around the world with Rudolph proudly at the lead. However, during their journey, Rudolph could've sworn he saw the form of King Moonracer flying beside them. The young red-nosed reindeer felt that the winged lion would have thanked him for keeping his promise, but didn't get the chance to. He had just as busy a job as Santa after all.

And with that, Santa's sleigh braved the storm as they went all around the world delivering presents to the children of the world with Rudolph at the lead.

And well, folks, as for the rest of the story, after that fateful night, _he went down in __history!_

_"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, had a very shiny nose_

_And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows_

_All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names_

_They never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games_

_Then one fogey Christmas Eve, Santa came to say_

_'Rudolph, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?'_

_Then how the reindeer loved him as they shouted out with glee_

_'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, you'll go down in history!"_

"Merry Christmas!" Santa shouted joyfully.

"And a happy New Year!" Rudolph added as the sleigh flew into the night.

The End.

**Finally done with this! I really hope you all enjoyed this take on the Christmas classic, I had a ton of fun working on it, and I will see you all later! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **

**R.I.P Billie Mae Richards, Janis Orenstien, Burl Ives, and Larry D. Mann, the voices of Rudolph, Clarice, Sam the Snowman, and Yukon Corneilious**

**Quick edit: I had to go back into the story and rewrite it a few times due to spelling errors and ideas that I decided to write in, so be sure to read it again if you want the whole story.**


End file.
